Rebirth
by UryuTheQuincy
Summary: Äs Nödt was defeated, on the brink of death. Going to Heaven or Hell. But just as sudden as his death, he regained consciousness. Awakening, back from the clutches of death. I do not own Bleach or the characters-That right belongs to Tite Kubo. Rated T-mild Language. Äs Nödt x Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rebirth

For one moment he felt nothing but fear. Fear of death. Fear of Hell. He saw nothing but blackness. "Am I dead?" He thought to himself. "Did I lose? To those Soul Reapers? I hope His Majesty isn't angry with me. I'm so scared" But then he saw a light, and out of that light a hand reaching out to him. But in moments he felt as if he was falling. Then consciousness…

"I'm alive?" Äs Nödt thought to himself. He had just awakened from death, and remembered his defeat at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki and her brother Byakuya Kuchiki. "How? How can I be alive? My body shattered to pieces and fell apart." He slowly stood up, unsure of himself. He looked down at himself; he was still wearing his white ankle length trench coat with its many buttons and his hooded cloak. His black boots still adorned his feet. When he glanced at his hands he noticed he still had his black fingerless gloves complimented by his dark fingernails.

He saw his black mask with its four spikes laying a few feet away from him. He felt very tired and stumbled as he tried to retrieve it. While he struggled to get it back on, he tried to understand how he could have come back to life. He felt surges of spiritual pressure in the air; there were many battles going on around him and he knew his fellow Sternritter couldn't hold out much longer, but he was in no shape to help them, he could barely stand as it was now. "I have to help them, to help His Majesty, and get into the Soul Palace" Äs said in a weak voice. But as he went into the direction of the Spiritual Pressure he crashed up against a wall. The spiritual pressure started to die down; until it was obvious the fights were over.

"What was that about? It just died down." When he looked up it was obvious what the real cause of the spiritual pressure was. He saw multiple columns of blue light disappear. "So that was the surge of spiritual pressure that I felt, His Majesty used it huh? Did he select me as one of the Quincy's to revive with Auswählen? Then I must help His Majesty. I must repay my debt to him for saving my life." Äs continued in the direction he saw the columns just moments ago.

He started to think about the Auswählen. He remembered how it's used to revive fallen Quincy and redistributes the power of the other Quincy to the one who needs it. But there is a catch, the Quincy whose power is redistributed is lost for them, and that it could possibly kill them. He knew that all the other Sternritter thought that he was dead, and they were right…until now. But why did His Majesty revive him? Was he strong enough to please His Majesty, to make him want to revive him? He wasn't a part of His Majesty's elite guard. So why bring him back? Unless it was a mistake, an accident somehow that brought him back to life. Whatever the case, Äs wanted answers and he needed to learn the status of his fellow Sternritter. He felt his new strength and knew he was stronger than before, but it was going to take time for him to put it to use. He still had to reorient to his newly revived body. After all, he was nothing but shattered pieces just moments ago.

He wasted no time in continuing forward, using the wall as his support. Eventually there was no more wall to lean on and Äs Nödt paused, and decided to see if he could stand without the support of the wall. At first he stumbled, but soon regained his balance and was able to stand. He then continued his mission to find his fellow comrades. As he was walking he wondered about Rukia Kuchiki and her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, the ones responsible for his death. Were they still alive? He knew that when Rukia Kuchiki uses her Bankai it could very well kill her if she wasn't careful. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he admired her for it, even though it could kill her, she still used it. As for her brother on the other hand, he seemed like a completely different Soul Reaper than the one he fought in the first invasion, he was much stronger. But Äs despised him. That aside, they both still had a very good chance of still being alive. But how would they react to seeing him alive? Shocked? Angered? Surprised? Maybe all of these emotions.

Hopefully, he would find out soon….

Äs kept on walking but suddenly felt very weak, and collapsed on the ground. "Am I dying again?" he thought to himself for he felt weaker this time. He wondered if this was the result of coming back from death and that the massive intake of power received from Auswählen was too much for his body to handle. "No! I can't die again! I just came back! I must live! I must!" Encouraged by his own resolve, he forced himself to stand.

He suddenly felt dazed. His eyes became heavier, and he felt very tired. "Damn it! No! I must have my answers first! What is this weakness?! Am I dying or just tired?" Äs Nödt yelled. He soon let himself rest as he leaned up against a nearby wall, too tired to go on. His let his mind drift off to the still raging war. "Can we really still win this now? We have probably lost many more Sternritter since I was defeated. And God knows if the Soul Reapers gained more support from those Fullbringers I've heard about, or even the ex-Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, or hell, maybe even Tier Halibel escaped somehow for all I know. Damn it! And I can't even help His Majesty win the war in my condition! I need to find a way to regain my strength NOW!" Äs Nödt looked around to see if there was anything of use, but there was nothing.

He then used the wall to gain his balance and stumbled over to the nearest barracks, thinking of using the water. Ironically, the nearest barracks was the 6th Divisions. "You've got to be kidding me. They better have a sink so I can wash my face and wake up." Äs Nödt said to himself.

Luckily he came upon a washroom with bathroom stalls tucked in the back, and showers lining the right side of the room, and sinks lining the left side of the room. "Thank God. Now I can finally take a real break, and get ready for my next battle. " He slowly undid his mask which hid what was there. As the mask came off, Äs looked in the mirror, and revealed the lower half of his face, which had no lips, leaving his teeth and gums exposed. He quickly turned on the cold water, and splashed his face, rubbing his face with the water, he felt instant relief. As soon as he felt refreshed, he quickly put his mask back on and began to walk out of the washroom he heard the sounds of a Soul Reaper patrol unit.

"Great! Now I can test my new strength." Äs Nödt thought to himself. He slowly walked by them when they suddenly ordered him to stop.

"Halt! I order you to halt Quincy!" ordered the Soul Reaper.

Äs Nödt scoffed at this and impaled them with his reishi thorns.

"I guess you weren't much, just as I thought" Äs Nödt said mockingly as the Soul Reapers Screamed in fear even after death. As he continued to walk, Äs Nödt felt much stronger, and well awake, like he was ready for any challenge that lay ahead.

But once again his mind strayed, wondering how the Soul Reapers, as well as his fellow Sternritter, would react to him coming back to life. Would the other Sternritter's reaction be any different from the Soul Reapers he faced? Would they be happy, excited, angered that he was revived by Auswählen? And the Soul Reapers, they were guaranteed to be shocked at least, then maybe angered or mad. As he was deep in thought and distracted, low ranking Soul Reapers surround him and begin charging at him.

"They must have noticed me kill those other Soul Reapers." thought Äs Nödt, as he quickly dispatched them with his reishi thorns. As he did this, he wondered what the full extent of his power was with his Auswählen, and he was even more curious at how much more powerful his Quincy Vollständig was going to be. He knew he was attracting attention, and maybe even that of a lieutenant or captain especially if he continued like he was. It might even be too late now and more were already on their way.

"We'll see" Äs Nödt thought deviously.

Just as Äs Nödt started walking again he came upon that which he was looking for. His fellow Sternritter, and the Soul Reapers. They happened to be together working on some sort of gateway, or a type of door. Äs Nödt suspected it would get them to the Soul Palace.

He looks at his fellow Sternritter, and simply says "Bazz-B, Liltotto, Giselle." He then looks over to the Soul Reapers, and attempts to smile underneath his mask "Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Visored's, and everyone else" He said.

They all looked at him questioningly, except for his fellow Sternritter, and Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai, whose eyes all widened with shock. Äs cocked his head to the side "What's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Are you mad? Angered? Scared perhaps?" They continued to stare at him.

"Is that you Äs Nödt?" Bazz-B said questioningly.

"It's me, Bazz-B." Äs replied.

"I killed you with Hakka no Togame's Absolute Zero! How can you still be alive! You shattered to pieces!" Rukia yelled in astonishment.

"I'm not only alive Rukia Kuchiki; I am stronger than I was before, much stronger." Äs says.

"So you're the one who was fighting the patrol units?" Byakuya asked, still astonished that Äs Nödt was somehow still alive.

"Indeed I am Byakuya Kuchiki." Äs said deviously.

"No! No! Why would Yhwach revive you with Auswählen! Why?! You're not in his personal bodyguard are you?! Then why!?" Bazz-B yelled, enraged by the fact that he thought Äs was one of the few selected for the Auswählen.

"I don't know honestly why His Majesty would choose me, but I'd like to find out for myself." Äs replied simply.

"So you say you're stronger then eh?" Renji said, angered by the fact that this man still lived.

"Yes, indeed, I am much stronger."

"Well then let's find out how much stronger! Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji yells, activating his Shikai, which turned his Zanpakuto into a six part segmented blade, each segment wider than the next, with two pick-like protrusions on the front and the back of each segment, with the ones in the front larger than the ones on the back. He quickly wasted no time in swinging at Äs Nödt. Äs too wasted no time in activating his Blut Vene and caught the tip of Zabimaru. Renji's eyes widened and Äs Nödt wiped Zabimaru to the right of him, throwing Renji with it.

Renji soon recovered though and got up, realizing this wasn't going to be a quick fight.

"BANKAI!" yelled Renji "Sōō Zabimaru" as the dust cleared Renji soon appeared. He was wearing a gauntlet with a large sword that resembled the top of a snake skull with a cowl of red fur surrounding the base. A long, bony tail that looked like it had vertebra-like structures protruding from the back of the skull trailed behind him and hung around his waist, similar to a sash.

"So I take it that's what killed Mask." Äs said, remembering that Mask De Masculine fought Renji before he died.

"Yeah, it did. And you're next!" Renji yells, he then uses Hihio and a large skeletal arm that seemed to be following Renji's own arm, came after Äs Nödt. He quickly used Hirenkyaku and avoided it only to be pursued by the skeletal arm. Äs quickly manifested reishi thorns around him and sent them all flying toward Renji, taking advantage of Renji's openness. To counter this Renji struck the thorns down with his sword, only to have a black liquid splatter out of it. Renji quickly leaned back, detracted from his opponent. Äs Nödt used this attack as a diversion and quickly appeared behind the Lieutenant and manifested more reishi thorns and fired them at high speed toward Renji.

Renji quickly turned around, but it was too late, Äs Nödt had activated his Blut Arterie and sent another wave of his reishi thorns at Renji. A thorn struck Renji's shoulder, quickly infecting him with Äs Nödt's Fear inducement. Renji stood there, motionless, wide eyed, sweating, and scared.

"Are you scared Renji Abarai? You thought fear could be overcome by experience. No it can't be, true fear occurs without reason or logic. It is an instinct, and no one can escape instinct, no matter how much experience you have"

Renji started screaming and yelling. "No! No! Get away from me!" he called out in fear as he backed up against the wall.

"Renji!" called out Rukia.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya said as he held his sword in front of him, activating his Shikai. His blade separates into thousands of tiny, small fragments, leaving only the hilt in his hands.

"So you are going to fight me Byakuya Kuchiki? Is that because you want to defend your lieutenant perhaps? Either way, I can't tell you how much I've looked forward to this! " Äs Nödt called out in joy.

"It appears that way. I will send you back to your grave." Byakuya calmly states.

"Oh? Let's see you try then Byakuya Kuchiki!" Äs called out, forming his reishi thorns and fires them at Byakuya. Byakuya quickly flash steps out of the path of the thorns. Byakuya then swings the hilt of his sword; the blades follow as he swings. Äs Nödt quickly reacts, using Hirenkyaku to avoid most of the blades and appears behind Byakuya. Äs quickly created his reishi thorns and fires them at Byakuya. Byakuya tries to swing and knock down the thorns but to little avail. The black substance that was in the thorns still splattered everywhere, but Byakuya managed to avoid it. Äs Nödt looked at Byakuya, intrigued.

"Fighting you I've noticed that you've gotten much stronger since our last battle. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still stronger than you." Äs Nödt said to Byakuya.

"That is what you think. But I assure you, you are wrong." Byakuya simply replied.

He quickly started swinging at Äs Nödt, as the blades follow his hilt.

"How long do you intend to keep this up Byakuya Kuchiki? I am too fast for your blades to follow."

As Äs Nödt finished his sentence he noticed Byakuya had stopped swinging at him. He cocked his head to the side and looked to see what his opponent was doing, it became very clear. He had gathered his Senbonzakura's thousands of blades back on its hilt, and held it upside down with the blade facing down, as he dropped it, it phased into the ground. "Ban-kai." Is all Äs Nödt heard Byakuya say as he dropped his blade. As soon as he finished saying Bankai, two rows of blades appeared on either side of the captain.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said. As he said this, the two rows of blades scattered into the same blades he saw with Byakuya's Shikai, but there were many more this time in his Bankai. Within moments he saw the blades heading towards him, and soon engulfed him.

* * *

This story just came to me, I'm doing some experimenting with this, it's my second story, I'm not to this arc yet in the series, I'm going off what I read on the wiki and chapter reviews on youtube, so if I mess up on something like someones ability's please let me know in the comments. I'm going to make this into a Rukia x Äs Nödt. I know that it's sounds weird, I just wanted to try it and see how it goes and see what you guys think. Please review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Beginning's

A few moments later, the blades clear, everyone looks in awe. Renji also regained consciousness. Everyone looked at the Sternritter lying on the ground, bleeding, and then back at Byakuya.

Byakuya walked up to the body of the Sternritter "I told you that you were wrong, and that I would send you back to your grave Äs Nödt." Byakuya said.

"Oh? Is that right? Last I checked, I had to be dead for you to meet those requirements. But I'm still alive. Too bad for you." Äs Nödt said as he rose up. Everyone looked at him, wide eyed and in shock that Äs could survive taking on that many blades slicing through him. But as they looked closer, they noticed that the veins in his hand turned a bluish color, he activated his Blut Vene before the blades of Senbonzakura had hit him. It had not deflected them completely, but it had lessened the damage Äs Nödt took.

When he rose, the extent of the damage he took was revealed further. The blood dripped from the cuts he had taken. But he still managed to stand. When he did however, he rolled back his left eye, revealing the symbol of the Wandenreich. Everyone in the room knew what this meant. He was going into Vollständig. Within seconds a column of light encircles Äs Nödt.

Once the light cleared, everyone saw Äs Nödt Vollständig. He had a star like halo encircled by barbed wire over his head. Blood poured from both his eyes and he wore a tight fitting cloak with stiches running down the middle of it. His wings were barely visible and resemble circles of barbed wire attached to his back. Both his eyes were rolled back and his forearms were covered in a black substance.

"Tatarforas. You remember my Vollständig don't you Byakuya Kuchiki? Now that my powers are enhanced from Auswählen not even I know the full extent of my power. Do you care to help me find out Byakuya Kuchiki?" But now that Äs Nödt was in his Vollständig, everyone saw him, and everyone was induced by his limitless fear. Simply seeing Äs Nödt, they were infected with his limitless fear. No one moved, they all stood staring in fear.

"HA. HA, HA, HA! Everyone is motionless in fear! I don't even have to create a dome! This is perfect!" Äs felt a surge of joy rage through him.

He looked over at his opponent, Byakuya Kuchiki; he was still motionless, but sweating. He then tried to close his eyes to break the power, but suddenly collapsed to his knees as the fear he was experiencing only got worse.

"Stop!" He heard a woman's voice call out. He quickly turned to see who it was.

When he turned around he discovered it was exactly who he knew it would be, Rukia Kuchiki. He took the time to look her over carefully. He had noticed her light pearly skin, and large purple eyes on her frightened face. Her black hair parted down the middle of her forehead, but a few strands hung between her eyes. He had also noticed that she was much shorter than everyone else; she could have been taller than 5'.

"Interesting, you must be lowering your body temperature in an attempt to resist my fear, or you have an extraordinary amount of willpower. If that's the case, then it is very admirable, but it won't work for long." Äs said, surprised that she could even still speak when everyone else was speechless with fear. He found himself admiring her strength more and more as she resisted his fear, though he tried not to make it obvious.

"Stop! Do you even realize that the other Sternritter you came with had been abandoned by Yhwach?!" She yelled in a convicting tone.

"What are you talking about?" Äs Nödt asked her, wondering if her words were true or if it was a clever ploy to distract him.

"Yhwach abandoned you and the other Sternritter when he went to the Soul Palace! If you had been lived through our battle he would have taken your powers too! You probably weren't even meant to be brought back!" She cried out "So why do you continue to fight for him!"

Äs Nödt was speechless. He had to admit that he had wondered about this himself. Why was I brought back? I only won in my first fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, I was incapacitated when I ambushed head captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with the other Sternritter, and lost to this Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, a lieutenant who learned Bankai only recently most likely. So why should His Majesty bring him back? And to bring him back at the expense of three other Sternritter? Was it really some accident then?

Äs Nödt instantly reverted out of his Vollständig and back to his normal appearance. Doing this also released everyone from his fear inducement. He stared Rukia in the eye "your right aren't you? It was an accident." he thought to himself.

Rukia looked back at him, amazed that that was enough to convince him to revert back from his Vollständig. She even started to feel sympathy for him; knowing that the truth of her words must be taking a hard toll on him. Thinking you were brought back to serve your leader, only to later find out it was an accident; that he meant to leave you dead!

Everyone was silent. Äs soon collapsed to his knees from the wounds he received from Senbonzakura, but he didn't make a sound. What do I do? I wasn't meant to come back, but I did. What can I do? He lowered his head so he was looking at the ground. He heard footsteps approach him.

"What the hell are you moping about? At least you got your damn powers back and you damn life! Not to mention you're stronger than anyone here clearly." Bazz B said to him.

"I know that. It's just that I wasn't even meant to come back. I guess you could say I'm just a little disappointed, don't worry about it." He told Bazz B. "So is it safe to assume that we're working with the Soul Reapers? And those orbs, they are charged with your reishi to open the gate that goes to the Soul Palace?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Here, we have extra." Bazz B replies tossing one orb to him to charge up.

"Wait, wait, wait...that's it? After all that…after everything…you're on our side?" He hears a voice behind him, realizing it was Rukia.

"Yeah. I figure if I wasn't meant to come back, why should I fight for Yhwach? I think I was brought back for a purpose, and I think this was part of it." Äs Nödt say's with confidence as he stands up, blood still dripping from his wounds.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! This guy just tried to kill us! Why should we all of a sudden trust him!?" An angry Renji cried out.

"As much as it pains me, we will need all the help we can get if we wish to beat Yhwach, even if that means working with a few enemies that have suddenly decided changed sides. Even one such as him." Byakuya says in a calm but resentful voice.

After Äs Nödt had finished charging his orb and giving it to Kisuke Urahara, he met up to speak in private with his fellow Sternritter.

"What are we going to do after this? If we survive. What will happen with the Wandenreich? With us?" Äs Nödt asked. This had been a question he had always wondered, even before he had changed sides.

"I don't know, I've been wondering that too." Liltotto said as she put a lollypop in her mouth.

"Hmmmm. What could we dooooo?" Giselle says with her usual goofy expression.

"Well, Uryu Ishida was named his Successor. We could follow through with that, if he isn't killed." Äs suggest, knowing that he can't be worse than Yhwach was.

"You can't be serious! We don't know a thing about him!" Bazz B says, confused by Äs Nödt suggestion.

"We'll just have to learn more about him then. However, if he dies in battle, we won't know who to pick as emperor. We can't argue amongst ourselves and cause some sort of power struggle either. That's how empires fall. So we'll have to decide soon."

"Alright…I see what you're getting at. But what make Uryu Ishida so special?" Bazz B asked.

"From what I gather, it has something to do with Auswählen. Yhwach said that he was the final Quincy to survive in this world, and he performed Auswählen all those years ago. Maybe he is an impure Quincy and lived?" Äs said.

"A Gemischt Quincy? How could he have survived if that's the case?" Bazz B said, interested at the new possibility.

"How should I know? I'm merely suggesting this as a possibility." Äs said.

"Hmmm. What about the Soul Reapers? You think they'll just let us go?" said Bazz B, as this new thought crossed his mind.

"I doubt it. We may even have to fight our way out. He he…" Giselle said with a sadistic smile.

"She may actually be right about that." suggested Liltotto, as she leaned against a wall. "After all, we've all killed Soul Reapers."

"Well either way, after the war we'll need a new emperor; we should investigate Uryu once things get back to normal." Äs said.

"I guess I'll second that" Bazz B said, still unsure of Uryu, but likes that they won't blind fully make him emperor.

"Girls?" Äs Nödt questioned, wanting to make sure everyone was ok with the plan.

"I'm for it." Liltotto said.

"I like it!" Giselle added.

As soon as they were all in agreement with the new plan, they heard footsteps. They all nodded at each other, and left the room. Äs stayed behind, interested to find out who was encroaching on their conversation.

"Hello Rukia Kuchiki." Äs Nödt said in a normal tone "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here, my brother sent me to make sure you weren't up to anything, everyone is scared of your new strength. They're being cautious." She said wearily.

"Ahh…I understand. It is my power isn't it? The power to induce fear in others. I do it quite well." He replied. "So why did they send you? Is it because you killed me? Or is there more to it?"

"I don't know. Maybe they trust me more…" She says evasively. "What were you and the other Sternritter talking about?" She asked questioningly.

Äs Nödt paused. Should I tell her? Would she even understand? Or would she tell the other Soul Reapers and so they can stop me and the other Sternritter? He decided to reply by asking a question.

"Rukia Kuchiki. What do you think will happen when this is all over?" Äs began. "With me and the other Sternritter that are going to aid you?"

"I…don't know. Maybe they'll pardon you?" she said unsurely.

"We've killed Soul Reapers. I came close to killing your brother twice. The Central 46 is far too bureaucratic to simply forgive us, even if we did help save the Soul Society. Look at Aizen, what do you think will happen to him, even if he is the one that kill's Yhwach, he'll be thrown back in the Muken. He may have a few years taken off but not enough to make a real difference. Out of everyone that is working to stop Yhwach…it's most likely him or Ichigo that will kill Yhwach. But he is practically a god by now." Äs told her in a serious voice that conveyed his uncertainty.

"You're asking too many questions, I'm still getting use to the idea you're even still alive." She told him. "By the way, what are you planning on doing after the war, especially if you think you're going to be pursued by the other Soul Reapers?" She asked just as wary as he was.

"I honestly hope…that things can return the way they were. We may have gotten our revenge, but it cost us. Almost all of the Sternritter are dead, and more will probably die. It probably a silly dream; I just hope we have a future." He said in a saddened tone.

"But what does this have to do with what you and the others were talking about?" She asked again.

"Everything. We were talking about the future, Rukia Kuchiki. We are unsure of what's going to happen to us and want to be prepared for whatever the future holds." Äs said confidently. "But that aside, how does it feel to be talking an opponent you killed just a short while ago?" Äs said sarcastically.

"Oh! Um…well…I…uhh…yeah, um sorry about that." She said unsure of how she felt; even more so now that he was on their side.

Äs Nödt looks at her, and cocks his head; his long black hair follows the gravity, and soon fell to the other side of his head. "Sorry? Please don't be."

Rukia was shocked. She paused before saying something "Bu-"Äs interrupted her.

"I have to admit something to you, I admire you. You used your Bankai despite knowing that it could kill you. You resisted the deep fear you felt." He looked her in the eye; his black eyes seemed like an endless ocean of darkness. She couldn't help but feel captivated by them. "Your strength is incredible, even when I was battling your friend Renji and your brother, you could still hold back your fear enough to stop me. You amaze me Rukia Kuchiki." Äs said feeling warmth inside of himself that he had not felt in a very long time.

Rukia's face lit up red; stunned that the Sternritter was amazed by her. She was speechless, unsure what to say. "Äs Nödt…" Rukia began, but was interrupted by someone entering the room. She recognized it as Kisuke Urahara.

"There you two are. We finished the gate, where heading to the Soul Palace."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A New Start

Äs Nödt fell to his knees, exhausted from the battle's he had fought. _What will we do now?_ He thought to himself. He looked over at his fellow comrades of the Wandenreich; they too were exhausted from the battle, more so since their powers were weakened from Auswählen.

" _Wait…_ " he said to himself.

" _Where is that Uryu kid?_ " He remembered that he was here and fighting, but he lost track of him when Yhwach appeared and Äs activated his Vollständig. He looked around. All he saw was Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia sitting and talking about something. He heard footsteps approaching him. He quickly turned around.

"Damn. That was tough wasn't it Äs?" A tough but tired Bazz-B said.

"Bazz-B had fun if you couldn't tell." He heard a tired Liltotto say, as she unwrapped another rainbow colored spiral lollypop.

"I figured. Hey do you know were Uryu Ishida is? I saw him in the battle, but Yhwach appeared…and well, have you seen him." Äs said.

"No, we didn't see him!" An excited Giselle said running up to the other Sternritter before stopping abruptly in front of them.

"Well isn't that just great. Damn it. Well we should start asking around to find him before he gets himself killed. If he is sent to the Muken by the Central 46, we're going to have a problem." Bazz-B said unsurely.

"We'll split up. I'll ask around in here. You guys should split up around the Silbern. He has to be here somewhere." Äs said in a confident voice.

"Got it!" Liltotto says while sucking on her lollypop.

"Alright" Bazz B follows.

"Ooookkk!" Giselle says with her usual cheery voice and goofy expression.

They all nod at each other and agree to meet back here in a few hours. _Now the wars finally over_ Äs Nödt thought to himself, " _What will we do now?_ " He started to walk over towards the Soul Reapers he saw earlier. As he walked his mind returned to the problem at hand. ' _What will we do? The empire is in shambles, most of the Sternritter are dead; we do not have a Grandmaster since Haschwalth died protecting Yhwach. We'll have to send someone out with a message for the Soldats to return to the Schatten Bereich_ (Shadow Realm) _and reorganize and come up with a new purpose._ As Äs Nödt was deep in thought, he bumped into Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Huh?" Byakuya turned around and saw Äs, "What do you want?" Byakuya asked in a cold voice.

"My apologies, I was in thought. Have any of you seen Uryu Ishida? We need to speak to him." Äs said.

"Yes we did. We captured him and he's under arrest. He will be tried as a traitor to the Soul Society." Byakuya explained.

"Well is there any way you can stop it?" Äs asked knowing that this was bad.

"And why would I do that for _you_?" Byakuya said coldly, still not forgiving Äs for using his fear inducement on him. Äs knew he had wounded his pride, but this had to be stopped.

"Well we're no longer at war, and we _did_ help you. So give him back, or shall I take him back myself! And I don't think any of us want that to happen." 

"Wait why the hell do you want Uryu in the first place? Didn't he betray you like your leader did? Why would you want him back?" It was a fairly tall, spiky orange haired boy, with peach skin, and brown eyes that answered him. He was hard to mistake for anyone else. Ichigo Kurosaki. Äs Nödt knew that he was a dangerous person, even Yhwach knew that. Ichigo Kurosaki was also a friend of Uryu Ishida; it's only fair he should be curious.

"Uryu Ishida is the Wandenreich's successor. To put it simply, he is the new emperor. I need to retrieve him." Äs told him without hesitation, hoping he would understand the gravity of the situation.

"He's what?!" Ichigo said, angered by this.

"Calm down Ichigo!" a woman's voice said, he looked over and saw it was Rukia's.

"Damn you Ishida! Why?! Why didn't yo-"

"Tell me something Ichigo Kurosaki. If you thought you were the last of your kind, and suddenly found out there were more like you, how would you react?"

Ichigo paused in his tirade. His eyes soon fell to the ground, realizing what Äs was getting at. He wanted him to know how Uryu must have felt when he found out there were other Quincy alive.

"That aside, where is he?" Äs said, quickly turning the conversation back to why he was there in the first place.

"Why should we tell you? The Wandenreich will be broken up and things will return back to normal." Byakuya said.

"Is that what you think?" Äs Nödt said, becoming very irritated at this point. He wasn't getting anywhere.

"Äs Nödt! We found him!" an over enthusiastic Giselle yelled as she barged into the room. Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia looked wide eyed at the miraculous discovery of Uryu by the Sternritter.

"We found him alright. But I'll tell you how that went down latter Äs." Bazz B finished in a low voice, with a hint of excitement buried in it. He gently laid an unconscious Uryu on the floor.

"Yeah, he's right. We'll tell you later." Liltotto said, with the usual lollypop in her hand.

"I guess I won't need to pressure you for-" Äs Nödt was cut off by another voice.

"What's this argument about? I came down when I heard all the yelling." He realized who it was; the new head captain Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Head Captain. The Sternritter where requesting the return of Uryu Ishida, who was next in-line for emperor. I denied this of course." Byakuya said.

"Why is that? They helped us didn't they? Let them have him, the enemy's dead so we've accomplished our mission after all." Shunsui said in his usual laid back tone, remembering how much the Sternritter helped in the battle that took place just a few hours ago.

Byakuya's eyes widened once more "But after all they've done we can't just let them- " Byakuya was cut off.

"That's quite enough Byakuya; we're all exhausted after today's battle. Go get some rest." Shunsui says to Byakuya.

"Yes, your right, my apologies." Byakuya said seriously before immediately turning and walking out of the room.

"Brother…" Rukia says quietly to herself.

"Hey Äs, we're going to wait until Uryu wakes up, and tell him what's happened, but until then, we'll be upstairs, meet us there when you're ready." Bazz B told him.

Äs hadn't noticed that Uryu was still passed out; he was too focused on his argument with Byakuya.

"Alright, I'll meet you there soon." Äs replied as he sat down on the cold stone floor, and leaned back against the wall.

They walk out; Uryu slung over Bazz B's shoulder

"Hey Rukia, I'm going with them, I want to talk to Uryu when he wakes up." Ichigo says.

"Yeah, I'll go with you too." Renji adds. They both go in the direction of the other Sternritter. Leaving just Äs Nödt and Rukia.

"Well, the war's finally over." Rukia said as she sat next to Äs Nödt. "What do you think will happen?"

Äs took a moment before saying anything. He also wondered what would happen. There were several possibilities, but what did he think was going to happen? Another war? Another rivalry between the Quincy and the Soul Reapers? Or perhaps a cooperative alliance against that which threatens the Soul Society and the Schatten Bereich and the other realms of existence.

"I really don't know. But for right now, I want to concentrate on rebuilding." Äs said.

"Yeah, that would make sense. Can I ask you something Äs Nödt?" She said, uncertainty lacing her word.

"Of course." Äs replied, interested in what she was going to ask.

"Were you serious about taking Uryu back? By force I mean." She was curious to what his answer would be. Would the Sternritter have really fought all of the Soul Reapers that were in the room at the time.

"…Well, I take it you want the truth…so yes I was serious." Äs finally said. Unsure of how Rukia would react.

"Wait… you were?! Why wou-" She was cut off. Äs put his finger over her lip.

 _It's as cold as ice,_ she thought to herself as his eyes met hers; she was once again captivated by them, she started to feel a warmth build within her ' _Why does he stir this feeling in me?_ ' she thought to herself. Her face brightened, and her cheeks felt flushed.

"Do you remember when I told you about the Quincy having a future after the war? Well he is a part of it. _He_ is the key to our future. Without Uryu, I am afraid of what destiny would hold for the Quincy." Äs said, the strange feeling he had when he'd talked with her before came over him again…and it was farther from unpleasant he thought to himself. If he had lips, he knew he'd be smiling behind his mask. ' _What is this feeling she stirs in me?_ '

"Of course, I understand. I'm so sorry Äs. I shouldn't have asked." She said in a saddened tone, her eyes shifting to the floor, embarrassed for asking.

Äs decided rather quickly that he liked the sound of his name coming from her lips. _Was_ _he going crazy after all_?

"Don't worry about it. It's fine Rukia." Äs said as he drew his finger from her lip. "How are you holding up? You're not hurt are you?" Äs asked, with just a hint of concerned in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me Äs." Rukia said happily. _He almost sounds like he cares about me…_

"That's good. You should get some rest, or if you want you can come with me to check on Uryu." Äs continued, "He was your friend too wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was…" Rukia paused for a moment. "I'll come with you." She decided quickly, enjoying his company and the sound of his voice.

"Alright. Here, let me help you up." Äs said as he bent forward with his tall, slim body, and held out his long arm.

"Sure..." Rukia said, as her face lit up with a bright red blush, excited that he was going to touch her again. Her lips soon widened into a smile as Äs pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you Äs." Rukia said with a gentle smile, slow to release his hand.

"No problem." Äs replied, trying to smile the best he could under his mask, his thumb brushing gently across the back of her knuckles as he let go of her hand.

They began walking up the same stairs the others took; Äs began to wonder how Uryu would react to finding out about his new position as emperor. Of course, he and the others still needed to approve this decision, but for now it would stand.

They still had to fill the position of Grandmaster in the ranks of the Sternritter. On top of that, they still had to deal with the Soul Reapers and any repercussions from what happened before this last war. They needed to stand together to ensure there is not another war.

It would be smart to set up some sort of embassy or something, or send someone as an ambassador to represent the Quincy to the Soul Society. The other problem was finding more Quincy qualified to serve the Wandenreich as Sternritter and replenish their numbers of Soldats. This in itself was going to be an uphill battle and a long recovery.

As they were walking upstairs Rukia looked over and noticed Äs deep in thought. ' _You must be thinking about what's to come aren't you? You have taken on such a burden. This whole thing seems like it's changed you so much.'_ Rukia thought to herself. ' _I don't know what's going to happen to you or us in the coming days, but I hope everything goes well for you._ '

Äs looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with the same hint of concern he showed earlier. The look on her face worried him.

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking, that's all." She said softly, wishing she could voice her thoughts.

Äs hesitates as he looks at her, not sure if her words are true, but the longer he stares at her he knows in his heart that she spoke the truth. With a curt nod, he returns his attention back to his walk. A nagging thought pricked at his mind. What would happen between them when things settle down, could they possibly…..?

"So this is the Silbern, it's a lot different now that the battles are over." Rukia said as she enjoyed the quietness that surrounded them.

"Yes it is, and I agree. When everything is over, I'll show you were my room is, if it's still there anyway…If you want me to that is." Äs said carefully, unsure of what she would say.

"Yeah…that would be nice." She said with a gentle smile.

Just as Rukia finished her sentence, she noticed that they had reached the top of the stairs. The room they brought Uryu to was a large, open room with a huge table that had been moved off to the right with elegant chairs stacked on the top of it. _This was one of our old meeting rooms._ Uryu was leaning against the back wall and everyone was standing around him as he came to.

Uryu rubs his forehead in confusion. "Ugg, what happened?" he says with a loud yawn.

Bazz B is the first to respond to him "To put it simply, Yhwach was defeated shortly after you were, while you slept like an old woman. And now we have an empire with no emperor, and as much as it displeases me, you're next in line."

Leave it to Bazz B to simplify an entire battle and victory into a few short sarcastic words, Äs thinks to himself.

Uryu's eyes widen as Bazz B's words slowly sink in. "Wait a minute! I can't possi…" Äs Nödt cuts him off because he's in no mood for an argument.

"If we want any future for the Quincy, it now lies with the Wandenreich; we are the only ones that can possibly unite the Quincy. If you take pride in calling yourself a Quincy, now is the time to prove it, Uryu Ishida."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The New Era

All eyes shifted to Uryu, Äs Nödt slowly approached him. Rukia followed. Uryu looked at all that were present. He noticed that all his friends were there, except Orihime and Chad. He couldn't bear to look them in the eye, it was too much. He felt a deep shame for betraying them.

"So what's it going to be Uryu? Will you join us once more and lead us?" Äs said in a deeply determined tone.

"It's going to be tough, but we need someone to lead us through this. Even if it is someone we hardly know, you can't be worse than Yhwach. So, will you be the emperor of the Wandenreich and lead the Quincy or not?" Bazz B asked, determined to get Uryu to accept.

Uryu took a moment to look around the room. He finally managed the courage to look at their faces. He shifted his eyes from Renji, to Rukia, and finally to Ichigo. Ichigo returned his stare and finally broke the silence that permeated the room.

"Well are you going to accept it or not Ishida?" Ichigo said as he folded his arms.

"huh!? Wait…you don't care if I accept?" Uryu said, his eyes wide.

"You're absolutely right Uryu, but I think I finally understand why you did it. All this time you thought you were the last Quincy alive didn't you? Then you learned about these guys. I can't imagine how you felt at learning there were other Quincy." Ichigo told him, his voice sincere.

"Ichigo…" Uryu starts, but quickly lowers his head.

Äs Nödt walks over to him and lays his hand on his shoulder. "Uryu, I realize this is a big decision, but right now we need a leader, someone who can get us through this… without arguing over it. You were chosen to be the next emperor for a reason, show us what you can do." Äs said as he lifted his hand off Uryu's shoulder.

Uryu was silent; he felt overwhelmed thinking about everything that had happened. Äs was right. Now that Yhwach was defeated; he was the next Emperor of the Wandenreich. 'But how? How can I lead them myself? They barely trusted me to begin with, and now they want me as emperor, can I really do this? Can they truly learn to trust me? How am I to lead without the trust of my subjects? I know what I must do, if for nothing else, the for the sake of all the Quincy!'

"I know my answer…" Uryu said as he looked around the room "I…shall accept, for the sake of the Quincy. If I must lead you, I will!" He said in a determined voice filled with pride.

A smile played at the corners of Bazz-B's mouth at the irony. He had disapproved of Uryu all this time and now he was his new Emperor, for the time being anyways.

"Well then Your Majesty, what is your first order?" Äs Nödt asked. It was going to be hard getting used to the idea of calling Uryu 'Your Majesty' he thought with a smile. However, he needed to know what to do next, so there was no time to waste.

"Our first priority is to return the Silbern and Wandenreich City to the Shadow Realm, and then we'll go from there." Uryu said as he stood up. He then looked over at Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia. "I assume that you don't want our capital on top of the Seireitei?" Uryu asked in a sarcastic tone. "So…we'd kinda appreciate some help in returning it to its rightful dimension."

"Uhh… yeah we'd be glad to help, but…well I'm not too sure about the others. They most likely want to execute you all." Renji replied.

"Hmm. You have a good point, but even so, I'm sure we can come up with some sort of treaty or agreement that would be satisfactory for all of us." Uryu suggested.

"If you say so." Renji said with no emotion.

"Alright, Liltotto I want you to go ask Head Captain Shunsui if he will help us with this." Uryu said. He was hopeful that this would work, because he knew Shunsui. The man was much more laid back than his predecessor, Genryūsai Yamamoto, who was killed during the fighting. He knew that if he can come to an agreement with Shunsui, they have a slim chance at avoiding heavy reparations, though it was likely they would have to pay something in return for the damage that was done.

"Um, Ishida I don't think that's a good idea, you may want one of us to talk to Head Captain Shunsui." Renji suggested.

"We caused this war." Uryu told him. "It is our duty to begin the journey towards peace. And it will be a long road to peace Renji." Uryu stated.

"Ok, fine. If you insist." Renji told him, although his voice held some uncertainty. "We will ensure that it happens though. Come on guys."

"We'll go with Liltotto." Bazz-B said as he followed Renji and the others, signaling Giselle to follow him.

As they began to leave however, Uryu called Äs Nödt to him.

"Äs Nödt, I would like to speak to you in private."

"Of course." Äs said.

As Äs Nödt approached the new young Emperor, he heard him ask a question.

"Äs Nödt, I know that you were killed by Rukia. I want to know though…how did you come back to life?" Uryu asked as Äs stopped in front of him.

"You are intelligent Your Majesty. Think about it, there's only one way I could come back. One word, Auswählen. Though I'm positive it was not meant to happen, it somehow drew me in with it and revived me along with the Schutzstaffel." Äs Nödt said.

"So that explains how you came back to fight us. Then you must have led Bazz-B, Liltotto, and Giselle this whole time, considering you were the strongest." Uryu said, knowing he was right.

"You can say that. But I have to tell you, when it came to deciding on a new Emperor, I wanted to make sure we were all in agreement… on you. I know that you're going to ask why I didn't decide to claim the position myself since I was the strongest." Guessing what was on Uryu's mind before he could ask the question. "It's quite simple really. I would not make a good Emperor, and I have no desire to be one. Yes, I led the Sternritter, but that was because we all had a lot riding on saving you. The fate of the Quincy…will be decided by one person... Yourself." Äs said.

Uryu was shocked that Äs seemed to know what he was thinking, and humbled by his reasoning. He knew this man would someday be a great asset to him. 'Could he be the next…?' before Uryu could finish his thought Äs Nödt interrupted him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure they're not screwing this up for us, I'll make sure we get the Soul Reapers help Your Majesty, I promise."

"Good. I need you to let me know how I will be received by our former enemy." Uryu said in a sarcastic tone, his old confidence rising to the surface.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Äs said before exiting the room.

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed someone waiting for him. He continued down the stairs and emerged back into the throne room. He looked around and noticed the person waiting for him was Rukia. He couldn't help but smile underneath his black mask.

"Rukia, I thought you were going with Renji and the others, what are you doing in the throne room?" Äs Nödt asked curiously.

"Well I was, but…I decided to wait and go to the Head Captain with you." As she said this, Rukia's face started to turn a bright red.

"Are you going to hold my hand too?" Äs asked sarcastically, as he raised his eyebrow.

"What!? No! I wasn't going to do that! I…I…just didn't want you to have to walk alone!" Rukia was breathless and very flustered. She felt like her face was on fire!

"Relax, I was kidding. You're about the same shade as a cherry right now." He told her with a small laugh. "I'm glad I won't have to go alone."

Rukia said nothing, but she did give him a slight smile.

"Well then, let's be off." Äs said, signaling her to follow him.

As they were walking down the same long hall the other Sternritter and Soul Reapers had traveled, Rukia spoke to break the silence.

"So…Uryu's the new Emperor after all."

"Yes, I guess he is. It was the only option we had. If anyone of us Quincy that are still alive made the claim for the throne, we'd be doing nothing but fighting each other. And that would just make us an easy target to be finished off." Äs Nödt said, as he lowered his head.

He couldn't help but think of what could have happened had he not united the other Sternritter in selecting Uryu as the new Emperor.

"I see. But what would you have done if he declined?" Rukia asked, as she turned to face Äs.

"I don't know. I would hope that we would be smart enough to decide which of us would be best suited to be the Emperor, and hopefully come to an agreement." Äs said as he looked back at Rukia.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound insensitive Äs." Rukia apologized while lowering her head.

"Don't worry about it Rukia." Äs Nödt assured, as he set his hand on the tiny little Soul Reapers head that didn't even reach his shoulder. Just as he did this, they arrived at their destination.

"I guess this is it. Are you ready Rukia?" Äs asked, as he lifted his hand and reached for the door handle.

"Ready when you are." Rukia replied

Äs Nödt proceeded to open the door and upon entering, noticed Liltotto sitting on a large leather office chair alongside Renji. Across from them, was Head Captain Shunsui. The only thing separating them, was a large Mahogany desk that had had the Wandenreich Star engraved on the front of it. Äs Nödt remembered the desk well… it was formerly Yhwach's desk.

"Äs Nödt, you're here, that's a surprise. Did Ishida send you?" Bazz B asked.

"No, I came on my own initiative. And don't you agree that we should start addressing him as 'His Majesty'?" Äs Nödt replied, narrowing his eyes at Bazz B.

"Fine, fine. But it isn't going to be easy…or enjoyable."

"Rukia! There you are what kept you so long?" Renji ask with concern.

Rukia was silent for a moment. She was late because she waited for Äs. She knew if she told Renji why she was really late, they would get into an argument over it since Äs and the others were their enemy just a few days ago. Tensions were still high and there were still hard feelings.

"I told her to wait before she left the room." Äs's voice said, breaking the silence as he saved her from answering.

"Why would you do that?" Renji's asked as he narrowed his eyes on Äs. He was still unsure of the Quincy's, but mostly Äs Nödt.

"If we really want to heal after the war, we should get to know one another. So, it's only logical to talk to one another." Äs said, shrugging off the fact that Renji's eyes were ignoring everything else but Äs.

"…I guess you do have a point." Renji said after a brief hesitation, satisfied with Äs Nödt's answer. He turned and looked back at the Head Captain.

Rukia looked over at Äs and smiled. She wasn't sure, but it seemed as if he was smiling at her, at least by the look she now saw in his eyes.

Before she could think on it more, another voice broke the silence.

"Ahh there we are. Now we're all set! I take it the young Emperor himself won't be making an appearance?" Head Captain Shunsui asked in a lazy but cheerful voice.

"No, His Majesty is still coming to terms with his new role as the Emperor." Äs replied. What he didn't tell the Head Captain was that Uryu wanted him to observe the atmosphere of the Soul Reapers before he made an appearance.

"Well, alright then. Renji and Liltotto told me what you were intending on doing. I want that done as well and we'd help with that. But the big question is what would we do after all is said and done." Shunsui says as he leans forward on his desk "We can't just let you off the hook after the war, and even if we could, there'd be to many angered Soul Reapers in the other Divisions." He continued.

"That's why we're proposing a treaty to be formed. We could list our terms and come to an agreement on the ones we like." Liltotto said in a serious voice.

"The other Divisions might not want to negotiate about this, as well as our lower ranking subordinates. Especially not after all that's happened." Shunsui said as he lowered his head "I know you all helped us, and that might help reduce any punishment you might receive. I would also be willing to negotiate with you, but if I did that, I would probably get in hot water with Central 46." Shunsui said in a saddened tone.

"What if you ignore their rulings?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It's not that simple unfortunately. They have the authority to use deadly force. That means they would have the Stealth Force, the Kidō Corps, or the whole 13 Court Guard under their command. If we don't follow their rulings, they'll make us follow them." Shunsui replied sadly.

"But that's not fair! They can't just force you to do what they say without consent!" Ichigo yells angrily.

"Who says we don't just use force to make them follow us?" A devious voice asks as someone walks through the door. Everyone's eyes soon turn toward the mysterious voice.

Uryu Ishida.

Uryu slowly makes his way toward the desk, facing the Head Captain.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to show up. This was unexpected." Shunsui says in his normal lazy tone.

"Life is full of the unexpected." Uryu replies with a grin.

All eyes were now on Uryu.

"Uryu, you're here." Ichigo says. "What do you mean by forcing them? You mean fight them?"

"Didn't I make that obvious Ichigo?" Uryu asks sarcastically. "Knowing how they work, that could be our only option. However, I would like to avoid any more fighting, so I would just start off by ignoring them. I doubt any Soul Reapers would care what Central 46 has to say at this point." Uryu continues in a suddenly serious tone.

"Sooner or later, they would order the use of force, what would we do then?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Then we would have to fight back. But, I think we could at least ally with the Stealth Force, since their division is a part of the 13 Court Guard. That would leave only the Kidō Corps to face us." Uryu says.

"With that many people on our side, I doubt the Kidō Corps would want to fight us. We may even be able to convince them to join us." Shunsui says, intrigued by this new idea. "That doesn't solve our problem with the other lower ranking subordinates or the other Divisions though."

"They'll understand that we helped you, and the other captains and officers saw us fighting Yhwach and his guard." Äs Nödt noted.

"Does that help you make your decision Head Captain?" Uryu asked.

"I suppose it does. Let's shake on it!" Shunsui says with a smile while holding out his hand. Uryu complies by extending his hand to shake Shunsui's. "Great! We have a deal now. But when should we meet again to form the treaty to outline our new peace?" Shunsui asks.

"Next week. Everything should be settled by then. For now we should focus on moving the Silbern back to the Shadow Realm." Uryu replies.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll inform the other captains about our plan. Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, come with me." Shunsui says as he gets out of his chair and signals them to follow him.

"Alright then; Liltotto, Bazz B, Äs Nödt? Let's go find out how Candice has fared." Uryu said with a grin.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, I was busy with finals and other test and decided to take a break from writing in the meantime. Thank you for your patients and I hope you like it! Please comment and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Going Home

Bazz B, Liltotto, Äs Nödt, and Uryu began to leave the room before they heard Giselle speak up.

"Hhheeeyyyyy what about me? What should I do?" She said.

"Giselle, I need you to stay here while were gone, make sure the Soul Reapers don't back out on us." Uryu said in a calm but serious tone.

"You got it!" Giselle said cheerfully.

"Good. Alright you guys, on me." Uryu said, signaling the other Sternritter to follow him.

"Yes Your Majesty." Äs Nödt replies.

Together they walk outside of the Silbern and head to the same portal that Äs, Bazz B, Liltotto, and the others used to get into the Soul Palace. They walk through the portal and enter the Seireitei. From there they begin to make their way to where Bazz B and the others fought the Soul Reapers earlier.

"Where could she be? I think we should split up, we'll have better luck." Bazz B says.

"I agree. Everyone! Split up!" Uryu commands.

"You don't think she got captured by some of the other Soul Reapers do you?" Äs Nödt asks.

"No, even in the condition she's in, she could still take care of a few lower class Soul Reapers, the stronger seated officers are at the Soul Palace. She wouldn't let herself be captured."

"Hey you guys didn't forget Meninas is still alive did you? She should be around here somewhere too." Liltotto said.

"You wait to tell us this _now_? You can be such a ditz sometimes Liltotto." Bazz B says shaking his head.

"It isn't my fault! PePe launched a damn heart at us; then Meninas attacked me! I had to do something to stop her!" Liltotto shouts.

"Quiet! That doesn't matter! Just keep an eye out for them." Uryu says.

The Sternritter split up in different directions, they decided to meet back up in a few hours, were the Sternritter battled the Soul Reapers.

"Alright where would I be if I was Candice or Meninas?" Äs Nödt said to himself. "Well, I guess I'd go somewhere where I wouldn't get my hair messed up… and a place to take care of my wounds. Now where would that be? Someplace dry and that has medicine. Wait who wounded her? Was it one of the Kuchiki's? If it was, then which one? Byakuya? I was still dead though so I could be wrong."

Äs Nödt began to walk towards a building he thought Candice might use.

"Candice! Candice! Are you in here?" Äs called out.

Nothing

'Well I should move on to the next building.' Just as he had begun to head to the doorway of another building he heard a woman. When he turned around he saw a tall young woman with long green hair. She was well endowed and had large green eyes with thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her Sternritter uniform was heavily modified, a revealing variation of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff, yet it remains unbuttoned. Her shorts are held up by a black belt with love hearts attached to the side. She also wears a white cap which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle height shoes.

"Äs Nödt? Äs Nödt! You're dead! How ar…" Äs cut her off.

"Glad to see you too Catnipp, I see you've survived the war. Good job."

"How are you alive? You were defeated by that short Soul Reaper!"

"I'll tell you the story on the way, come on lets go."

The two Sternritter begin making their way toward the rally point they agreed upon earlier.

"So Äs…how _are_ you alive? You were killed in battle." Candice asked, impatient for him to begin his tale.

"When Yhwach used Auswählen, to revive his Guard, it somehow revived me with it. But it wasn't intentional, that much I know for sure. I'm thankful it happened though. I'd much rather be alive than dead." Äs replied.

"Oh. But… doesn't that mean you're also _stronger_ than before?"

"Yes, I am." Äs replied without hesitation. "Much stronger. But a lot has changed. I'll 'update' you on the situation." Äs continued.

"Yeah, you mentioned the war was over, how'd it end?" Candice asked. "In case you didn't know, I was kind of taking a 'nap' for the last 24 hours."

"Yhwach was defeated. Liltotto, Bazz B, Giselle and I helped the Soul Reapers defeat him… for betraying us. Now we agreed to work together to get the Silbern back to the Shadow Realm. After that…well we're going to form a treaty." Äs Nödt told her.

"So what? Now we're all friends!? Do you remember what they've done to us!? To You! Or did you…" Äs Nödt cut her off.

"We're not friends Candice, but we _are_ trying to get along until a treaty can be formed between us. Until that can be done, we have to stick together. Most Quincy's are dead or gone. There's only seven of us left." Äs Nödt said as he kept walking.

"Oh…Well then who's the Emperor if Yhwach is dead? Who was next in…hey wait, is that Uryu kid dead too? I mean he was with Yhwach and Haschwalth." Candice said.

"No he didn't die, and yes, he is the new Emperor. We voted on it. We had to. It is important that we see if he can do this. He was next in line, and we need to keep order right now. If he can do this then he will remain Emperor. If he screws it up… well let's just say we'll put him out of power and decide on someone else." Äs told her, leaving no room for argument.

"Ohhhh…that's good." Candice says, and Äs is relieved that she isn't combative about it. With Candice you can never be sure.

There was a period of silence between the Sternritter as they walked back to the agreed upon meeting point. When they arrived they noticed that the others had not.

"Where's everyone else?" Candice asked.

"We agreed to meet back here in a few hours." Äs replied. "They still have plenty of time."

"Seriously? This is going to take forever." Candice said with a sigh. "I've already missed too much."

"They'll be here, just give them some time." Äs said.

"If you say so." Candice replied, and he could help but think how tired she looked.

They both moved to sit down on the rubble. Äs Nödt's mind began to drift, away from the situation at hand. He thought about the Soul Reaper he had befriended, Rukia Kuchiki. Thoughts of her confused him, he didn't know how to feel about her. Every time he talked to her he felt something he had never felt before. ' _What is this warm feeling I feel when I'm around her...What is it? She makes me want to …smile...something I have almost forgotten how to do. She looks at me…really looks at me and she is not afraid of what she sees! I can see her blush when she thinks I'm not looking and it gives me a strange feeling in my chest. What is this new feeling? ….Love? No I can't have such feelings! That is for weak minded people…not me…is it? Am I just denying the truth? How does she feel about me? Does she have the same feelings I do? From the looks she flashes my way I have to think she…_ ' A voice suddenly cut off Äs Nödt's train of thought.

"Äs! You found Candice! Nice job!" Candice jumps to her feet at the sound. " Hey how have you been Catnipp?" Bazz B shouted as he arrived to the meeting point.

"Huh? Oh thanks Bazz B." Äs said; part of his mind still lingered on Rukia.

"What's the matter Äs Nödt? You seem like you were in deep thought. If you were anyone else I would have almost thought I scared the shit out of you!" Bazz B says with a grin as he approached Äs.

"That's because I was Bazz B." Äs replied, his voice stressing his boredom.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Bazz B asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Äs continued. "Did you find Meninas?"

"No, I couldn't find her." Bazz said shaking his head.

Another voice spoke up "I found her."

Everyone turned to see who spoke, and recognized it as Liltotto.

"Well now that's both our ladies found. How have you been Meninas?" Bazz B said as he crossed his arms.

"I've been better." Meninas said, but another voice interrupted before she could say anymore.

"Ahh, it looks like we have everyone now. Meninas, Candice, I take it you've both been informed of the situation? "Uryu said as he approached his Sternritter.

"Yeah, Äs Nödt gave me a rundown of what's going on." Candice replied.

"Yes, Liltotto told me what's happened." Meninas said.

"Alright good, we have to head back to the Silbern and see how Giselle has held up." Uryu said as he signaled the Sternritter to follow him.

They soon made their way to the portal and made quick work of returning through it. When they emerged, they were in a completely different environment. It was no longer the Quincy city, it more resembled the ruined city of one of the Royal Guards, though they were unsure which of the guard's it was. A voice broke the confused silence.

"Hey guys! We did it! We returned the Silbern and brought back… well…what's _left_ of…the Soul Palace!" A happy Ichigo shouted to the Sternritter.

"Ichigo, well, you're the last person I thought would come to tell us this" Äs Nödt remarked.

"Well, Rukia seems to trust you, so I will to." Ichigo said plainly.

"I see, you're friends with her if I recall?" Äs Nödt says.

"Yeah, I am." Ichigo replies, thinking of all the times they've spent together.

Äs Nödt noticed the look on Ichigo's face, and realized that he was in deep thought. 'What are you thinking about kid?' He says to himself. 'Wait. Does he… _Like her_? The same way I think I do? No. He doesn't… does he? _'_ A voice interrupted Äs Nödt's own thoughts.

"The Sternritter are back from their game of hide-and-seek! I take it you've noticed the difference in scenery?" Shunsui said as he approached with the other captains and lieutenants. All had stern looks on their face, some more than others.

"Head Captain Kyōraku, I thought you would have waited for our help. We would have been more than happy to assist you." Uryu remarks.

"I know, I know. But I figured this would be a nice surprise. A show of good faith." Shunsui says with a grin.

"Well…It's certainly…a surprise. I see you brought the other captains and lieutenants. I take it they helped you out with returning the Silbern?" Uryu ask. ' _Why are they here? Some of them look like they would rather kill us then help us. What are they about? Are they going to fight us? In this condition we don't stand much of a chance, not against all these Soul Reapers and so few of us._ ' Uryu thought to himself as he looked around and saw the same worried expression on all the other Sternritter except Bazz B and Äs Nödt, who appeared to be ready for just that.

"Your Majesty." Äs Nödt said as he approached the Quincy Emperor. He made sure only Uryu could hear him, as he didn't want to let the Soul Reapers know what he was saying. "This may not be the friendly gesture they would have us believe."

"Äs may be right; we could have a problem here." Bazz B said as he approached Uryu from the opposite side, ready to fire a Burner Finger 1 if the need arose.

"You guys look like you getting ready for a battle, I promise you, we're not here to fight you. We were just heading back to the Seireitei through the portal you just used." Shunsui assures them, but his words do not bring any comfort.

"Of course." Uryu says as he inclines his head. "We will head back to the Shadow Realm. When you alert the Central 46 of our plan for a treaty, let me know. Depending on how they take it, we'll go from there." Uryu says as he and the other Sternritter step aside, letting the Soul Reapers head to the portal.

"Of Course. We'll do that. " Shunsui says as he passes Uryu and pats him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

You could have heard a pin drop as they watched the Soul Reapers disappear into the portal.

"That was odd." Uryu said in a matter-of-fact tone that belied his fears. "We should get back to the Silbern. We have some things we need to discuss… amongst ourselves. Äs Nödt if you will." Uryu said, signaling Äs Nödt to open a Schatten (Shadow).

"Of course." Äs replies.

Äs Nödt does the required technique by placing his hand on the ground and generating a Shadow; he then swiftly swings his arm outward and drops the shadow to the ground. A large six pointed Quincy cross appears right above him. The Sternritter enter the black portal, and emerge in a place they are very familiar with. Never had they felt so happy to return to such a familiar place, a place they had seen practically every day. The new Emperor had his first taste of victory, bringing the last of the Sternritter home to enjoy the new peace. But he had an inkling that there was still a war to win… and fighting to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A New Dawn

"Alright Äs Nödt, are all the Soldats back?" Uryu asked. He could see it was taking everyone quite a while to absorb the fact that they were finally home.

"Yes Your Majesty. They should be reporting back to the Silbern soon, you should prepare your speech, it will be expected of you." Äs Nödt replied.

"Of course." Uryu says.

"Should we meet in the Silbern to discuss the new positions we will need to fill? We've lost many Sternritter and Soldats to this war. We're going to need a new Grandmaster on top of all the other vacant positions." Äs Nödt said, unable to keep the concern from his voice. He knew all too well that this meant they we're very vulnerable until order could be established.

"Majesty, are you ready to speak to them?" Bazz B asked as he observed the huge crowd gathering outside.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." Uryu replied calmly, signaling for Bazz B and Äs Nödt to show him the way to the Soldats.

They made their way to the Soldats. Many were sitting on the ground in front of the Silbern, while some stood holding banners of the Wandenreich, still others were holding on to their Berets. Their once white uniforms were now dirtied, and torn; some covered in blood. The looks of despair began to turn to hope as they caught glimpses of their new Emperor.

"It's really him! Uryu Ishida really came!" One of the Soldats said in shock, not expecting the newly appointed Emperor to come in person to speak to them. A loud cheer went up as every bent a knee to their new Emperor.

"My fellow Quincy…" Uryu said as he held a hand in the air to quiet the roaring crowd. "As you know the war is over. Now we begin the process of rebuilding. It will take time, and I will not make meaningless promises to you. Things may not go according to plan. But there is one thing I do know, and that's the fact that we can get through this. We as a people have gone through Hell and back, we have been massacred by the Soul Reapers, yet we still live! We have come so very close to extinction but here we are! Our situation is very precarious, I will not lie to you, but the key to survival is that we must stick _together_! We are _all_ Quincy! And together we will stand and fight against not only our enemies but extinction! And we will survive! By our pride as Quincys!" Uryu was shouting at this point and the Soldats were cheering and chanting his name.

When the crowd quieted Uryu began making his way back into the Silbern, Bazz B and Äs Nödt following close behind.

"That was a very nice speech Your Majesty. You even inspired me." Äs said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah! Hell, you got me all fired up!" Bazz B said excitedly.

"Thank you. I thought I did quite well myself." Uryu said as he laughed with the other two men. "We have to have a meeting with the other Sternritter. Bazz B, would you be so kind as to go get them? Tell them to meet me in the meeting room on the second floor, I will be there shortly."

"Sure, I'll take care of it Your Majesty." Bazz B replies before heading off to get the Sternritter. Uryu and Äs Nödt shared a grin at Bazz B's enthusiasm, it was quite a different look for him!

"Äs Nödt, come with me." Uryu says as he turns to face him.

"Yes Your Majesty." Äs replies.

Uryu begins making his way to the meeting room on the second floor. The pace it set was a slow one, yet he remained quiet. Äs began to wonder what was going on. ' _What is he doing? Why didn't he send me off with Bazz B? Does he wish to tell me something in private? He knows I don't like surprises…but I guess I'll just have to go with it._ ' Äs thought as they both approached the meeting room.

Uryu proceeded to open the large double doors to the meeting room. They were each engraved with the emblem of the Wandenreich.

"Äs Nödt…" Uryu began. "I have a question for you."

"What is it Your Majesty?" Äs asked curious, yet wary at the same time.

"…How would you like to be the new Grandmaster of the Sternritter?" Uryu finally asked. "You have proven to be a reliable Quincy, as well as being able to take up leadership when it is needed. You're a great fighter, the strongest one out of all the surviving Sternritter. I can't think of anyone else more deserving of the title." Uryu said sincerely.

Äs was silent for several moments. He was in total disbelief. ' _Is this really happening? Me? Being offered the position of Grandmaster? I can't believe it...maybe Uryu was more injured than we thought….._ ' Äs thought to himself as he tried regained his composure.

The silence grew heavy and he realized that Uryu was expecting an answer from him. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Äs looked up at his new Emperor.

"…I would be honored Your Majesty." Äs said as he knelt before the Quincy Emperor. He was impressed with the fact that his voice held none of the turmoil he felt rolling around inside him.

"Then I hereby appoint you, Äs Nödt, Sternritter 'F', Grandmaster of the Sternritter of the Wandenreich." Uryu said with a smile. ' _Now we're one less commander down. I know he'll do well. He has proven to be an honorable and loyal Quincy and I will sleep a lot better knowing it is he who holds this position of power._ ' Uryu thought.

Just as Uryu finished appointing Äs Nödt, the other Sternritter's arrived, but were confused as to why Äs Nödt was on his knee.

"Äs, are you having trouble standing or something?" Bazz B asked sarcastically, his hands planted on his hips.

"My fellow Quincy," Uryu said, and everyone turned to look at him, "… meet your new Grandmaster." He continued with a wide smile.

Everyone immediately stopped what they we're doing, some of their faces showed their disbelief; some of the others evidently saw this coming.

"Why is he the Grandmaster? Shouldn't we vote on it? I thought that was what the meeting was about!" Candice yelled, irritated by the sudden news.

"Relax Catnipp, we all know that he is best suited for the position. The Emperor could have certainly done worse. He could have chosen…Ohhh… I don't know…You!" Bazz B said sarcastically. He knew what he said was true though; he was with Äs Nödt when he and two other Sternritter convinced him to help them fight Yhwach, and remembered how he helped keep them united, and focused in their search for Uryu.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Candice asked angrily.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all." Bazz B said, enjoying the moment.

"Quiet!" Uryu commanded. "I know this is sudden, but I have decided Äs Nödt is best suited for the position for many reasons." Uryu continued. "Some of you know why I would have chosen him." He said as he looked at Bazz B, Giselle, and Liltotto. "But for those of you who don't, I'll explain why I chose him, just so there won't be any confusion or _conflict_ about it. I chose him because he kept everyone together when many of you saw it as an impossible task. He kept you focused on our future which I am honored to say included accepting me as the Heir apparent. He did it to prevent dissention amongst you, and he was willing to risk his life to accomplish this. That is why I think he is the one who deserves the position the most." Uryu says with a smile.

You could have heard a pin drop when Uryu finished. No one, including Candice, argued with his decision after that and they all proceeded to take their seats.

"Our first order of business is simple; I think the Sternritter should have a new purpose." Uryu began. "As you know, you're old purpose was to purge the Soul Reapers. But that idea went to hell after you were routed and Auswählen was used. So we need to come up with a new purpose. So I took the liberty to come up with one for us!" Uryu said with a grin.

"What's your new purpose for us?" Bazz B asked, his voice a little wary.

"Too protect the surviving Quincy in the World of the Living. It's time the Quincy come out of the Shadow's and make ourselves known again! We can protect them from Hollows, Soul Reapers, and whatever else is a threat to Quincy. For so long we have been forced to hide, afraid of what the Soul Reapers would do if we tried to fight hollows. If we do this, I think it would even encourage Quincy there to join us in the Wandenreich." Uryu said

"That's a noble purpose… I like it!" Bazz B said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I like it as well Your Majesty." Äs Nödt said, knowing in his heart that this is just the thing his comrades needed to bring life back to their weary souls.

The other Sternritter's nodded their heads in agreement, and a new excitement filled the air.

"Well then, it looks like we're all in agreement. From this point on, the new purpose of the Sternritter is to protect the Quincy race on every front!"

* * *

This will probably be the last chapter I post for a week, I'm going on vacation so I will be busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Father of the Emperor

Location: Karakura Town Japan

Place: Karakura Hospital

Time: 8:30 pm

"You sure about this Äs?" Bazz B asked and Äs Nödt could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. His Majesty needs this, as do we." A confident Äs Nödt replied.

"If you say so." Bazz B replied.

The two Sternritter enter the hospital, and walked to the front desk. Äs Nödt spoke to the receptionist sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me where the director's office is?" Äs asked.

When the receptionist looked up, she was startled by the sight of the Sternritter, and hesitated before replying.

"Uh…yes sir just let me make sure that he's available." She said as she pressed the button and spoke into the intercom.

"Mr. Ishida, there are some… gentlemen here to see you." She said.

There was a short pause.

"He is ready to see you. He is on the top floor in room 598." The reception said.

"Thank you" Äs Nödt replied.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw you? She was scared all right." Bazz B said with a chuckle.

"I think my power has improved." Äs said sarcastically as they approached the elevator.

Bazz B selected the 9th floor.

As the elevator went up, Äs Nödt began to wonder how the others were doing. This was the first time they had been deployed on a mission like this. These sort of missions were rarely, if ever, carried out by the Sternritter.

The elevator doors open.

They pick up their pace as they walk through the hallway, not wanting to waste time.

"Room 598, where are you…ahh, there you are!" Bazz B says as he walks to the door and opens it without knocking.

As they walk in, they notice a man sitting at a large mahogany desk. He was of average height, middle aged and quite fit. He had narrow blue eyes that were sporting a pair of frameless glasses. He was fair skin with shocking white hair. He was wearing a plain grey suite with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses.

"Your Ryūken Ishida correct?" Äs Nödt asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, who's asking?" Ryūken replied without looking up to see who it was.

"We are." Bazz B replied as he stepped next to Äs Nödt.

"Well what do you need? I'm quite busy at the moment." Ryūken replied coldly.

"We're here for one purpose Mr. Ishida; we want you to join the Wandenreich." Äs Nödt said assertively.

"The Wandenreich? And what is that?" Ryūken asked, his head still berried in his work.

"We are." Äs replied and Bazz B gave him an elbow, liking the way his partner was starting to use his phrases.

"I assumed that, but _who_ are you and the Wandenreich?"

"We are Quincy Mr. Ishida; The Wandenreich is our Empire." Äs said as he tried to not let his annoyance show in his voice.

Now this caught Ryūken's attention. He finally looked up, but there was no look of shock or disbelief on his face.

"What did you just say?" Ryūken asked, checking to make sure he heard the masked Sternritter correctly.

"You're not the 'Last Quincy' Mr. Ishida, or the last Pure Blood. There are still other Quincy who live. However we are still facing extinction. There is more that I need to tell you, but for now that is all you need to know." Äs Nödt said.

Ryūken fell silent. His face showed the disbelief of what he was hearing, but his expression soon faded back into one of seriousness.

"I will ask you once more Mr. Ishida, will you join _your_ _people_? Will you join us in the Wandenreich?" Äs Nödt asked in a voice that was filled with conviction.

Ryūken was silent for a moment before replying "…What if I do? I have a job and a life here that I am very content with."

"There is much more you could do if you join us. You can save lives of not only the living but also the dead… of your people! We have very few doctors with us and many soldiers that need them! We need people like you Mr. Ishida. Your son needs you." Äs said, his tone heavy with determination.

"My son? What do you know about my son?" Ryūken asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"If you come with us I can show you." Äs replied, hearing the concern in his voice, though it was hard to distinguish, it was present in his tone.

Ryūken fell silent.

"…If I come with you…you will take me to him?" Ryūken asked.

"Yes, I will Mr. Ishida. He isn't harmed in anyway, I assure you, though he is…of high importance in the Wandenreich." Äs Nödt replied, hinting at Uryu's status within their ranks.

Ryūken was silent, and both men knew they had convinced him to join them. He just needed a little push.

"I will bring us back to the Shadow Realm, give me a moment. Bazz B, make sure Mr. Ishida's ready." Äs said, as he started opening the portal to the Shadow Realm.

"And _are_ you ready Mr. Ishida?" Bazz B asked, forcing him to make a decision.

"Of course" Ryūken replied without hesitation. He rose to his feet and brushed his hands down his grey suite, easing away the wrinkles. He raised his face to look at both men as he pushed his glasses up high on his nose with the index finger on his right hand.

All three Quincys went through the portal that Äs had created. At first they saw nothing but blackness, but within moments they emerged in front of the Silbern.

"What is _that?_ " Ryūken asked, intrigued by the strangely built structure.

"That is our headquarters… otherwise known as the Silbern." Äs continued. "Please follow me; I will take you to Uryu."

They continued into the large structure, and after weaving through many rooms finally emerged into the throne room. Bazz B and Äs Nödt walked in front of Ryūken covering him from Uryu's view. Uryu sat on his throne, already expecting them.

"Ahhh, Bazz B, Äs Nödt, you have returned. I assume that means you have brought back a new recruit?" Uryu asked, happy to have his top man back.

"You could say that Your Majesty. You may already know him." Bazz B replied with an ever widening grin, as the two Sternritter stepped aside, revealing Ryūken.

"Ryūken!" Uryu shouts in disbelief when he sees his father standing before him. "You two brought my father into this?!"

"Forgive us Your Majesty, but it's only right your father be with us, especially considering our current situation." Äs told him, his voice contrite but firm.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" Ryūken spoke up, attempting to break the tension. "Though I must admit Uryu; I'm quite impressed with you and your new…position." Ryūken said.

Uryu was silent for several moments before looking back at his father. "…Are you now? Well then thank you. But why did you allow my men bring you here? You never wanted to be a Quincy before, so why?" Uryu demanded.

Ryūken was silent for a moment as he studied his son. "…They thought I could help you and this 'Wandenreich' you are the leader of. They said you don't have many doctors, but you have a lot of wounded…" Ryūken paused when Uryu looked away, unable to keep eye contact with him. ' _I have been so distant… from my own son… for so long! This must change, I know I love him but...he doesn't love me. I am his father, I must change now if I want to have a place in his life. If I am to earn his love again, I have to be here with him… for him!_ "They also told me…that _you_ were here. That's why I came, Uryu."

Uryu fell silent as his eyes widened, ' _That's why he came? Because of me? Does that mean he really does care for me?_ ' "…I…see. Then will you…join me…father?" Uryu finally managed to ask.

"Yes, I will join you Uryu." Ryūken wasted no time in replying, a slight smile played at his lips. He hadn't seen that look on his son's face since he was a little boy.

"Good. For now you will serve as our chief medical officer, I will give you a Sternritter Epithet later. But until then Bazz B will show you to our wounded." Uryu said.

"Follow me Mr. Ishida." Bazz B said as he signaled to Ryūken.

When the two left to room, Uryu walked up to Äs Nödt who was the only one left in the room.

"Was this your plan Äs?" Uryu asked.

"It was, I thought it would help both you and your father. But I also thought it would be beneficial to have a doctor around. We are short on them in case you didn't notice. And there is also the fact that your father is a very powerful Quincy as well. I bet he could easily kill a Captain Class Soul Reaper." Äs noted.

"I see you've thought this through and had several good reasons to bring him here…Thank you. But I have another mission for you." Uryu continued. "I need you to be our ambassador to the Soul Reapers…I know it is a big risk to send you, especially since your both the Grandmaster of the Sternritter and our strongest Sternritter. But you are the best suited for this mission. There may be times I will want to call you back for meetings on how our situation is progressing."

"I would be honored to carry out this mission Your Majesty." Äs Nödt said as he kneeled down before the Emperor.

"Good." Uryu said, expecting nothing less from him. "You don't have to leave right away however; I still have to send the message to the Soul Reapers. I will be sending someone to represent us at the Seireitei." Uryu said.

"I'll head back to the World of the Living then, to do some…lets say 'Target practice' so to speak." Äs said.

"Feel free, I'll send someone to bring you back when you're needed. You're going to Karakura Town correct?" Uryu asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." Äs replied.

Uryu nodded his head and Äs proceeded to open a portal to head back to the World of the Living.

As he re-emerged in Karakura town he wasted no time in hunting for Hollows, and almost immediately he noticed many spiritual pressures belonging to Hollows. With the war that raged between the Quincy and the Soul Reapers, the Soul Reapers couldn't afford to pay attention to the Hollows that entered the World of The Living. Even though the Quincy ruled Hueco Mundo, they couldn't tame all of it, especially with a war going on.

' _Well now that peace is established, I guess we can get back to our duty_ ' Äs thought to himself. After he sent his reishi thorns through the first few Hollows, which killed them instantaneously, he noticed a foreign spiritual pressure, one which he was all too familiar with… a Soul Reaper. Whoever it was, they were suppressing their spiritual pressure, so he couldn't exactly tell who it was.

He quickly suppressed _his_ and made his way toward it. He quickly noticed that the Soul Reaper was coming right at him. They must have noticed each other at the same time. Seconds later, they finally came upon each other and their eyes widened in shock.

It was clear to Äs who the Soul Reaper was… Rukia Kuchiki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting By Chance

The Soul Reaper and the Quincy stood looking each other in the eye. Disbelief etched on their faces. What were the chances they would run into each other like this?

"Why hello Rukia, I see you were sent to Karakura Town also. How quaint." Äs said with a slight smile she couldn't see.

"Well, well, hello Äs." Rukia said with a gentle smile, her tell-tale blush in place.

"We will have to catch up later. For now we have to protect the living from the Hollows that seem to have made themselves at home here. Come on." Äs said, signaling Rukia to follow him.

The Soul Reaper and the Quincy proceeded to an empty park were they released their spiritual pressures to lure the Hollows to them. As expected, this worked, and hundreds of Hollows came to them. Their numbers only continued to grow. Rukia and Äs immediately began to cut the Hollows down. They were only lower level Hollows, easy to kill. But there were hundreds of them, killing them all is going to take a while. Äs Nödt created his reishi thorns and sent them flying toward the Hollows, impaling them and killing them instantaneously. Rukia cut through dozens of Hollows in a single moment, and within minutes, all of the Hollows were killed, leaving just Rukia and Äs in the empty park.

"Looks like we got them all!" Rukia said, smiling at the Sternritter. It was obvious she found the encounter with the Hollows exhilarating.

"Yeah! Looks like we did!" Äs Nödt replied, returning the smile. He found her enthusiasm contagious.

A sudden shadow appeared behind Rukia, and a bright light shot out of his dark finger.

"Rukia! Behind you!" Äs Nödt shouted.

Rukia immediately looked behind her, but the bright light had already been fired and struck Rukia, sending her through the air. Äs Nödt quickly used his Hirenkyaku and caught her while she was still in mid-air. He quickly moved to set her down under a nearby tree. As he set her down, he knelt down and gently rubbed his hand down the side of her cheek.

" _I'll take care of him!_ " Äs whispered under his breath.

Her attacker had a human like appearance, a young looking man with a hollow mask that covered the right half of his face. His Hollow hole was located under his neck. His uniform consisted of a white jacket and a black sash with a white pair of trousers. They resembled the uniform of the arrancar that were under Aizens command.

"An arrancar eh? You're under our rule you know. Those that don't follow their superiors must be put down." Äs Nödt said as he readied his reishi thorns.

"You! The Quincy are dead or dying! You lost the war to the Soul Reapers! You're barely holding out now…" Äs Nödt cut off the arrancar.

"Lost? We never lost anything. But you're about to! You are going to die... Now!" Äs said with a grin that pushed up his cheek muscles giving him a sinister look.

"Shut the hell up!" The arrancar said as he charged toward the Sternritter.

Äs quickly dodged his charge and fired his reishi thorns at the arrancar who mistakenly tried to block the thorn by cutting it out of the sky. As he did however, a black substance consumed him, covering his face.

"What the hell is this?" The arrancar screamed. "What the hell was in that?!"

"All living things feel comfort. Have you ever felt it? When you enter a place that makes you feel safe, that is comfort. When your asked why that place makes you feel comfortable, you cannot form a clear answer, they merely say 'because it does'. But when they enter a place that causes them fear, they know what causes them to feel that way. Darkness, cold, height, confinement, pain, containment. Any number of reasons can cause one to be afraid. These feelings are some of the most basic to any living creature. 'Comfort' leads to 'life' while 'fear' leads to 'death'. People cannot give a real reason why they want to live, but people can give a number of reasons why they do not wish to die. It is the nature of all life to avoid death, and therefore, to avoid 'fear'. How do you feel now arrancar? Do you feel it? That emotion?... Fear?" Äs said.

The arrancar was grabbing his head, and he was on his hands and knees now.

"You…you basta...AHHHH! What the hell is happening to me?!" The arrancar cried out.

Äs Nödt began approaching the arrancar.

"Stay away from me demon!" The arrancar yelled.

"I said stay away!" The arrancar yelled once more, as he fired a Cero at Äs. Äs raised his arm and activated his Blut Vene. When the Cero struck, it had little effect on Äs Nödt. The arrancar resorted to using his sword and swung at Äs. Which had no effect on him either.

"You still have a little bit of fight in you now don't you? No matter, it will be over soon." Äs said.

"AHHHH!" The arrancar cried out, grabbing his head, before falling to his knee's once more.

Äs Nödt proceeded to raise his right arm, and snap his fingers. The arrancar's eyes widened, as he fell face first into the ground.

"Fool… He caught Rukia and me off guard and attacked her from behind! Coward" Äs said under his breath.

Äs quickly ran back to Rukia and noticed that she was still unconscious. The sight of her injured did something funny inside his chest. He found it almost hard to breath. Let her be okay….I don't want her gone….I….

'… _I love her..._ ' Äs Nödt admitted to himself, as he looked at the unconscious Soul Reaper.

"Äs…" Rukia said as she came to, a small hand to her forehead.

"Rukia!" He said as relief filled his heart. He knelt beside her. "Don't push yourself, I'm not sure how much that cero…" Rukia cut him off as she wrapped her arms around the Sternritter.

Äs Nödt's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her.

"Äs, I…" Rukia rose her head, and looked Äs Nödt in the eye. "I… love you…I've felt this way for a while now, but I could never tell you. Please don't be angry, I…."

Äs looked at her and placed a finger to her lips. "Rukia…" he never wished so much in his life that someone could see the smile on his lips…"…I love you too…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The Beginning of the New Age

The two held on to each other for what seemed like an eternity before their hands dropped to each other's sides.

"Rukia, I have to tell you something." Äs began. "In the short time since we returned back to the shadow realm, a lot has changed. We have begun looking for new Sternritter, and soldiers. And…I have been selected to lead the new generation of Sternritter."

"Äs! That's amazing! With you there and Uryu as Emperor, it won't be long before the whole war is put in the past!" Rukia said with excitement.

"That is my hope. Until that happens, I need you to be patient. I have many responsibilities now, but I need you to know that you have never been far from my thoughts." He brushed a hand down her smooth cheek. "We will not have much time together….yet. however I promise, when things do calm down…return to normal…I want nothing more than to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. I need you to know this. My duties are about to take me far from here for a while….but I promise….we will be together!" Äs finished his voice a passionate whisper as he pulls Rukia into his arms for a long embrace that left her breathless.

"Äs…" Rukia was speechless.

"I can't stay here for long, I have to return to the Silbern. His Majesty has a lot to do, he can't do it alone." Äs said.

Rukia chuckled. "Yeah, I bet"

The two stood up and released each other without another word. Rukia watched Äs Nödt in silence as he opened a Shadow Portal, and went through it.

He saw nothing but blackness, like that of the of the night sky.

When Äs emerged, he was in the throne room of the Silbern. Uryu was beginning a Ceremony that would make his father one of the Sternritter. Ryūken stood face to face with his son, his outfit was different from the grey suite he wore when he first arrived with Äs Nödt and Bazz B. His new outfit consisted of the standard Sternritter uniform, the white double breasted trench coat and the ankle-length cape and hooded cloak, with the white trousers. But his shoes were basic black dress shoes, and he wore a white armband on his left arm that had a black medical cross on it.

"Ah, Äs Nödt, you made it just in time, I'm about to give my father his Epithet." Uryu said with a smile.

"How do you plan on doing that? When we were given our Epithets, we were given a part of Yhwach soul. You don't have the ability to divide your soul Your Majesty? Unless, of course, you found another way to give a Quincy similar powers." Äs Nödt pointed out.

"Very inquisitive Äs Nödt. But you're wrong, I can divide my Soul. You see, when I was given the Epithet, 'A' I gained the powers of the 'Almighty'. But he also gave me the ability to distribute pieces of my soul with it." Uryu said.

"I see. That's…Impressive…" Äs said with a sly grin.

"I shall proceed with this ceremony." Uryu began, but not before he gave Äs a sly grin of his own. "Ryūken Ishida. As a member of the new generation of the Sternritter, I give the Epithet 'D' standing for 'The Diagnosis'. Your power is to give anyone within three feet of you any disease you wish, and speed up or slow down the said disease affects." Uryu finishes as he hands his father a cup of his blood.

"If I must." Ryūken says with little enthusiasm as he drinks from the cup.

The ceremony was complete.

Ryūken was officially one of the Sternritter

"I will go back to tend to the wounded, there are more than I predicted." Ryūken said.

"Good idea. I know you'll take good care of them father." Uryu said.

Ryūken let a sly smile curl up the side of his lips. ' _That's the first time he's called me father in a long time_ ' he thought to himself as he walked out of the throne room.

Äs Nödt approached the Emperor.

"Äs, the mission I've given you is very important. You must represent us well. We're no doubt hated by many Soul Reapers after the war. Make us proud." Uryu said, knowing this mission as ambassador could go south at any moment in time. "You'll be directed to a building that will serve as our embassy. I'll send some staff and guards as soon as I can. We also decided that due to the fact that we've been able to make progress faster than we originally thought we would, we're going to meet in the embassy tomorrow to come up with a treaty. Today, you're going to be meeting with the Kidō Corps captain after you're settled in the embassy."

"Very good Your Majesty. I'll make sure everything goes as planned. I will leave when you give the order." Äs said.

"You may leave when you're ready. Good luck."

Äs proceeded to open another Shadow portal into the Soul Society. He gave one last glance at the Emperor before walking through.

When he emerged, he was standing in front of a building that was once part of Wandenreich City. The building was four stories tall and Triangular in shape, with rows of rectangular windows on each floor. The front of the building had banners baring the emblem of the Wandenreich hanging from the top floor draping downward. Right of the structure was a tall clock tower with a pyramid shaped top.

"You must be the one you're Emperor sent to be Ambassador. Welcome back." A voice calls out in a cold tone.

Äs turns his head slightly so only the corner of his eye could be seen. "It appears that way doesn't it." Äs recognized the Captain that had come to escort him into the newly designated Embassy as Captain Suì-Fēng. "You're the Captain that beat BG9 correct? Good job. Last I heard he was going to be executed for his defeat, but it was interrupted for some reason...I assume we'll go looking for him soon enough."

"So that's what happened to _It_ after our battle?" She says with interest before turning the conversation back to her original purpose. "Regardless, I'm here to make sure you get to the Embassy and stay there until the Kidō corps Commander arrives for this deal we're putting together."

"I see, well we shouldn't waste any time should we? I have to get acquainted with my new space." Äs said grinning under his mask.

"I guess not." Suì-Fēng replies coldly. Angry with the fact that they were actually willing to work _with_ the Quincy, after all they'd done, but knowing that orders were orders, and she was helpless but to obey them.

The two start heading towards the Embassy. Äs Nödt walking ahead, while Suì-Fēng followed close behind. Both silent until they arrived at the front door of the embassy.

"I'll show you to your office Quincy." Suì-Fēng said, refusing to say his name.

"Please do." Äs replied.

The two walked up to the fourth floor, where they came upon a room with double doors. Suì-Fēng opened one of the doors and stepped aside. There was an elegant mahogany desk with a fine shine to it, an emblem of the Wandenreich engraved in front of the desk. Sitting on top was a desk lamp, and behind the desk was a leather chair. A large book case filled with books on the Soul Society's and the Wandenreich's history, along with ancient and modern Quincy lore, sat against the back wall.

"I'm going to wait for the Kidō Corps Commander, stay here. There is a bedroom through that door if you need to ….powder your nose." Suì-Fēng said as she abruptly turned and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Fine by me Soul Reaper." Äs said under his breath without turning around, skimming his fingers across the rows of books on the book shelf.

A few moments latter there was a knock on the door.

' _That must be the Commander_ ' Äs thought to himself. _'That was fast…'_

"Come in"

When the door opened a tall, muscular, lightly tan skinned man stood in the doorway. His hair was in corn rows and he had a large handlebar mustache that was so big it touched his long sideburns. He walked in without uttering a word. His uniform was the standard Soul Reaper robe but he also wore a second, ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it and he carried a shakujō.

"Ahh, you're the Quincy ambassador. Kisuke Urahara told me about you. Your name is Äs Nödt correct?" The Captain said as he walked past him.

"Yes it is. Your name is Tessai Tsukabishi, I've heard about you." Äs continues. "Please take a seat."

Tessai Proceeded to sit down in front of the desk.

"Now then, let's not waste any time. You and the Head Captain wanted my Company to join in your alliance against Central 46. At least that's my understanding." Tessai says.

"That's correct. I know you have no love for them, they banished you from the Soul Society once, and I believe you re-gained you position for a reason, and I think your friend Kisuke Urahara would agree with me on this. I'm asking you to please join us. You will benefit from this alliance, I assure you. You will be able to restructure the Soul Society in such a way that it would become much more… _fair_ to you and the Souls inhabiting this place. So tell me, will you and your company join us?"

Tessai wasted no time in giving an answer.

"Yes, I will join you, that is if Kisuke thinks this is the right thing to do."

"Thank you for your time Captain. You will be informed when we are ready to meet to come up with a treaty that will allow peace to follow after everything is over." Äs said as he shook Tessai's hand over the desk.

"Of course. I will wait to hear from you. Until then." Tessai replied as he walked out of the office, the door closing quietly behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Man in Shadows

' _The fools, they think that a peace can really be reached? I'm surprised they made it this far without killing each other. Ichigo….he has become stronger than I anticipated. The Wandenreich are recovering which is surprising in itself, but that they are able to re-fill their ranks so quickly...all that doesn't matter, it's going to be a long time before they can fully recover because they don't trust each other. They could go to war at any moment…with the right push! I'll have to take the Quincy into account. Äs Nödt! The only reason the Wandenreich is still able to function is because of him.'_

"My lord, when do you want us to begin the preparations for the resurrection?" A young, female arrancar asks. Her long black hair is tied in two pigtails that reach down her back, her build is slender and her right eye is pink. Her Hollow mask is shaped around her left eye, with dots along the bottom of the mask. With an unusual twist, there was an extension of her mask that went up into her hair which resembles a hair tie.

"As soon as possible"

"We will get started right away." Another young female arrancar replied. This one had more tomboy features; her hair was short and blond with a slight fringe over her right eye. She has green eyes, though her Hollow mask is shaped around her right eye, and has dotted teeth around the bottom.

' _Not even the Soul Reapers and Quincy's working together can stop me! They are only fooling themselves if they think they can work together. Even if they try, I will make sure they fail; their mistrust of each other will only serve to work in my favor!'_

* * *

I know this chapter is the shortest, sorry about that, but I thought it would be cool to establish the villain and give them a chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Treaty

Äs Nödt leaned back on his pillow; the events of the day melted away, and his thoughts focused on the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

' _Rukia, can I truly believe that you love me? What is there about me to even love? How can you have feelings for someone such as I? Someone who was your enemy not so long ago; someone who takes their enemies worse fear, and torments them with it until they die._

 _How can someone like that be loved?_ '

His eyes soon grew heavy, and soon his thoughts faded as he fell asleep.

"Grandmaster Äs Nödt, you must wake up sir!" A stranger's voice woke him from a deep sleep.

Äs Nödt's eyes opened. A young soldat was standing next to his bed.

"Sir, we were sent by Emperor Ishida as the Embassy's security force, and he sent more Embassy staff as well. All the leaders of the Soul Society and the Emperor himself will be present soon for the summit meeting." The soldat informed him.

"Good." He told the young soldat as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Leave now I must get ready to greet them." Äs said as he rose to his feet.

"Yes Sir." The Soldat said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

' _I never thought we would get this far, we're finally forming a damn treaty. I have my doubts that we'll come to an amicable agreement though. Too many pompous leaders with agendas of their own._

 _We certainly have reason not to trust each other. The Quincy killed one of the oldest and strongest Soul Reaper that ever lived, and as for them? Well there's the fact that they almost attacked us after we agreed to form a treaty. In all reality, I think the only reason they didn't was because Bazz B and I were ready for them and luckily it didn't go that way._ ' Äs Nödt thought to himself as he put on his Sternritter uniform with the double breasted trench coat that was ankle length. It was similar to the one he wore on the Wandenreich's first invasion of the Soul Society. He slides on his hooded cloak and black trench boots before putting on his black mask with its five spikes running directly down the middle of it. With his uniform complete, he heads off.

As he was walking down the hall he noticed that the new staff was in place, and realized that it must have happened while he was asleep. ' _All these_ _people came in while I was asleep? Quite impressive._ ' Äs thought to himself right before a voice interrupted him.

"Pretty damn nice huh?" Äs immediately recognized the voice as Bazz B.

Äs chuckles, "I know, I go to sleep, the place is empty. I wake up this morning, the place is fully staffed. Incredible, The Emperor can move people pretty damn quick; I'll give him that."

"Yeah…oh by the way, he needs to speak with us. He's down the hall in the conference room getting ready for the summit meeting. It's important." Bazz B says in a serious tone, one he didn't use very often.

"Alright, then let's stop wasting words and be off." Äs said as he headed in the direction of the conference room which was just down the hall.

The Sternritter arrived a few seconds later and opened one of the large double doors revealing the Emperor sitting at the head of the long oval table in a large leather office chair.

"You requested our presence Your Majesty?" Bazz B said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes Bazz B. Äs Nödt, I just got confirmation that the Kidō Corps will be joining our alliance. I wanted to congratulate you." Uryu said.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Äs continued. "But I think there is another reason you came, you wouldn't come here early just to congratulate me."

Uryu smiled. "Very perceptive Äs Nödt. You continue to impress me. I want you and Bazz B to be with me while the summit takes place. The Soul Reapers Head Captain is going to bring the surviving Captains and distinguished Lieutenants with him. So I will bring a distinguished Sternritter with me, and the new Grandmaster who kept the Wandenreich intact while they looked for their new Emperor." Uryu continued. "My father will also be coming, even though he is new, he holds a position of power, such as Äs Nödt. And Ichigo will also be coming. But that is expected, he did defeat Yhwach."

Both Äs Nödt and Bazz B fell silent, thinking on what there Emperor said. There was a sudden knock on the door, and it slowly opened.

"Someone said you wanted to see me Uryu." Ryūken said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Father, I need you to join me, Bazz B, and Äs Nödt in the summit." Uryu said as he shifted his focus onto his father.

"Fine, I saw a few Soul Reaper Captains on my way over here by the way. I assume there a part of the Soul Reapers delegation. I'll take a seat if that's ok with you." Ryūken said as he took a seat next to his son.

"That's fine with me father." Uryu replied as he looked back on Bazz B and Äs Nödt. "The other delegates will be here in a moment, we should all take our seats."

Äs Nödt proceeded to sit next to Uryu, opposite of Ryūken. Bazz B sat next to Äs. A few moments passed, before both the double doors opened and Head Captain Shunsui Kyōraku walked in. Behind him were all the Soul Reaper Captains that survived the war, Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako, Tessai Tsukabishi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Jūshirō Ukitake, Kisuke Urahara, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Ichigo stepped in behind them with Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Äs Nödt's eyes widened at the sight of the last person to walk in.

Rukia Kuchiki.

" _Rukia…_ " Äs said under his breath.

Rukia flashed him a smile almost as if she had heard his surprised whisper.

"Welcome, I'm happy that everyone was able to make it." Uryu says as the Soul Reapers take their seats.

"As am I, Emperor Ishida. And can I say that I'm very happy that we were able to make this meeting happen." Shunsui says with a smile.

"This is the first meeting between Soul Reapers and Quincy's in over 200 years. Let's hope it goes over better today than it did back then." Uryu says, remembering his grandfather telling him about the Soul Reapers and Quincy's meeting about the danger of the balance of souls between the world of the living and the Soul Society, which ultimately ended in the near destruction of the entire Quincy race.

At Uryu's words, Shunsui fell silent for a moment before replying. "…Indeed. So, how shall we start this summit?"

"I will begin. It is my thought that getting to the point of this summit quickly will serve us all well. Having said that, my first proposal is a request for the Soul Reapers to end monitoring of Quincy in the world of the living." Uryu continued, raising his voice. "That monster you had stationed in 12th division butchered my people for his sick experiments. I don't want my people subjected to that ever again!"

"You think you're in the position to make demands?" Captain of Second Division, Suì-Fēng began. "You're lucky the Head Captain agreed to this meeting at all! How do we know you won't try to start another war?! That was part of the reason Quincy were monitored in the first place!" Suì-Fēng was yelling at this point, the veins in her neck looking as if they were going to explode!

"You think I would risk a war at this point? The Quincy were nearly annihilated! We've only just begun to recover. It is not my intention to have my people die out in some pointless war with you people!" Uryu retaliated; the calmness of his voice belied the anger behind his words.

"Enough!" Ichigo shouted. "I don't think that this is an outrageous request. I understand their reasons for not wanting to be monitored, and I also understand the reasons for monitoring the Quincy. However, Uryu makes a point, and I think I agree with him. The Quincy we're subjected to terrible things while they were monitored for over 200 years, and they have payed dearly for it. I know if my people were victim to such things I would want revenge for it. I'm all for Uryu's proposal." Ichigo said, as he shared a smile with Uryu.

"Well if Kurosaki thinks its ok, then I see no harm in it!" Shunsui says cheerfully, in and attempt to ease the tensions.

Suì-Fēng spoke up. "But Head Captain…!"

"That's enough Suì-Fēng, put yourself in their shoes. Wouldn't you want the same thing?" Shunsui asks.

Suì-Fēng fell silent, unable to argue his words.

"I think I'll make a proposal as well. I want a guarantee that the Quincy won't interfere in the business of Soul Reapers." Shunsui said as he looked the Quincy Emperor in the eye.

"Could you be more specific Head Captain?" Äs Nödt asked.

"When we bring Souls into the Soul Society, or conduct special missions in the World of the Living…" The Head Captain was cut off by Bazz B

"The World of the Living is the home of Quincy! We are allowed just as much rein of it as Soul Reapers! There are still Quincy living in the World of the Living after all!" Bazz B yelled.

"Yes we understand that. But Quincy still poses the threat to the balance of souls." Shunsui said.

"We can't be forced to simply cease fighting Hollows! We can't and we won't! There has to be another solution." Bazz B retaliated. Anger filled his voice.

Rukia spoke up in a clear voice. "We should allow the Quincy to fight Hollows, we can't just stop them from doing that. But we can request that they do not interfere with what we do in the World of the Living when we are engaged with the Hollows or on missions of our own. The same would hold true with us."

Bazz B was silent.

"I support that proposal." Äs Nödt said.

"That girl has the right idea, I'll support the proposal." Uryu's father spoke up.

"If the Grandmaster and my father think that's what is right, then I do as well." Uryu said.

"If they do, then count me in." Bazz B said.

Shunsui sighed, "That seems fair enough. I'll agree with that... But on one condition, the Quincy will surrender their territory in Hueco Mundo; we would also like to set up an Embassy in the Shadow Realm."

Uryu shakes his head. "We will permit an Embassy, however we cannot surrender Hueco Mundo, it is a part of our Empire, we retain the order there. We reduce the number of Hollows that appear in the world of the living. Of course this may cause a problem with the balance of Souls; so I would request Quincy-Soul Reaper joint task forces that hunts down our rogue Hollows that don't accept our rule."

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense. You sound like you have everything planned already. I guess we can…" Uryu interrupted the Head Captain.

"I have one last request before we sign the Peace Treaty. I want to request an Alliance between the Quincy of the Wandenreich and the Soul Reapers of the 13 Court Guard Squad."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The New Alliance

Everyone's eyes widened at the words of the Quincy Emperor and they shifted their attention to the Head Captain wondering what his reaction would be.

After what seemed like a long hesitation, Uryu spoke again.

"I think it would be best for both our people and yours. It would solve most of our issues and guarantee our survival." Uryu said as he looked at the Shunsui.

"It will certainly bring our people closer together and is our best option in preventing future conflict between us." Äs Nödt said in agreement.

"Very interesting, you both make a good point. You have my interest in this proposal Emperor Ishida." Shunsui said as he leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin as he considered Uryu's suggestion.

Byakuya spoke up. "Head Captain, you can't be seriously considering this can you? Do you forget that these are the ones who killed Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and nearly destroyed the Soul Society? I understand the need to form a formal peace, but to form an alliance is…" Shunsui cuts off Byakuya.

"Byakuya, the one that orchestrated the invasion and the war is dead. Your sister knows the current Ishida, isn't that correct? I understand what you're saying, and I know you're not alone on that opinion. But like the Emperor says, this would be the best way to prevent future conflict, don't you think?"

"May I speak?" Ryūken spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. When Head Captain Shunsui nodded his head, he continued. "I have spent many years in silence watching the many things that have transpired between our people over the years. I have kept to myself, and normally do not involve myself in these issues. However, I find myself agreeing with the Emperor on this issue. Not only would we like your alliance, we need this…and so do you. I have watched as our people have nearly annihilated each other….and yet here we are, contriving a way of peace between us…is it so far-fetched to hope for an alliance also? Can we not make history here and do what has never been done before? I believe you and Uryu will carve out names for yourselves that will transcend time…and it all hinges on what you do today."

Byakuya fell silent along with everyone else in the room. Uryu stared at his father with admiration. He never thought he would see the day when his father would actually participate in helping the Quincy like this.

No other Soul Reapers bothered to speak up… they knew what their Head Captain had decided before he even spoke.

"For the betterment of both our people, I will accept the offer of your alliance." The Head Captain said with a nod to the Quincy Emperor. Only Uryu saw his eyes drifted to his father as the two men shared a look.

"Well then, it's settled. I'm glad we could end this summit with a successful outcome. We will designate an Embassy in the Shadow Realm. This summit has been concluded, good day Head Captain." Uryu said as he rose to his feet.

"Good day Emperor Ishida, we will meet again soon." Shunsui said as he rose along with his fellow Soul Reapers.

Both delegations proceeded to leave the room, but two figures remained seated.

Äs Nödt and Rukia. Äs Nödt proceeded to walk over to where Rukia was siting. He gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek; she carefully held his hand close to her.

"It looks like everything's going to be ok now. _We're_ going to be ok now." Äs said gently.

Rukia's face turned a light red as she looked up at him.

"…Äs…would you want to go…" Rukia began, but became flustered at his direct stare. "…on a date?"

Äs chuckled as he pulled his hand away from her cheek. "Well, if we're together now, it would only be right that we… go places together."

Rukia smiled at the Quincy. "Yeah, your right. I was thinking we could have dinner somewhere quiet."

Äs Nödt looked away. He was startled at the idea. Not of going on a date, but eating in front of her would mean showing his face. He hid what was under his mask for a reason. Before he met this little nymph, he enjoyed his badass reputation…but now? Well now he didn't want to be that guy, not when he was with her. She would be terrified of what he hid beneath the mask that had become so much a part of him. This time she wouldn't just get a quick glimpse as she prepared to kill him, she would really _see_ him. He only took it off when it was necessary or if it was damaged…and never in front of another person. However, he had already agreed to go and he didn't want to hurt her by refusing now.

"Yeah, we can have dinner."

"Great!" Rukia said excitedly. She had never been on a date before in her life, and was excited to finally get the chance. "How's my place sound? Here are the directions! Be there by eight ok? This is going to be great!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there." Äs said as he took the piece of paper from her hand. ' _Sheesh she's happier than a little school girl. She's adorable_ ' Äs thought with a chuckle before Rukia sprung out of her chair to give him a hug before running to the door.

He wished that he could be as excited as she was. As it was now, his stomach was in knots.

"Don't be late!" She called back over her shoulder.

"I won't." Äs promised.

Rukia smiled back and ran off to meet up with the other Soul Reaper delegates, leaving only Äs Nödt in the room. Bazz B walked back in a few moments later.

"Why did that Soul Reaper say 'Don't be late?' what was she talking about." Bazz B asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Äs Nödt looked at his friend before shaking his head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?"

With that, Äs Nödt turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Bazz B in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Return of the Jagdarmee

Äs Nödt peered down the table, and watched as Rukia took a sip of her drink. Äs Nödt said his ritual prayer but still didn't start eating. He still hadn't figured out what to do with about his mask.

Rukia was obviously puzzled by his hesitation, and gave Äs Nödt a curious look.

"Äs, why aren't you eating?" She asked him and for some reason her words sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I'm not very hungry just yet; I just need a few minutes to relax. Then I'll be ready to eat, I promise." Äs said as he tried to formulate a plan on how to handle the situation.

Rukia looked back at him and frowned. "You're afraid of taking your mask off, aren't you?" She cut to the heart of the matter so quickly, he was at a loss for words…she was not.

"Äs, I love you just the way you are, there's nothing that will change that. Just because your lips are missing doesn't mean I'll view you any different." Rukia stood up, and made her way toward the Quincy. "You are the bravest, most interesting and loyal man I know, do you really think I am so shallow that your looks are what attracted me to you? The fact that I find you highly attractive should waylay any fears you have of being yourself around me. I refuse to accept less from you." Her voice had dropped to a gentle whisper by the time she reached his side.

She reached behind his head and unbuttoned the mask that hid his face before gently pulling it off and setting it off to the side, revealing the wound he'd carried for most of his adult life. The look on Rukia's face had not changed; she simply smiled and brushed her hand across his cheek.

"See, isn't that better Äs? I accept you just the way you are, you don't have to worry about it. This is your badge of honor." Rukia said in a gentle tone.

"This doesn't frighten you?" Äs Nödt was taken aback by her.

"Of course not." Rukia replied as she continued to stroke his cheek. "Now you can eat."

Äs felt the sigh of relief as it worked its way up his chest before finally escaping his mouth. He never thought he would ever feel like this without the security of his mask. A feeling of acceptance, for who he was and the scar he bore.

Rukia turned and sat back down to eat, hiding her smile as she did.

Äs finally started eating, not realizing before now just how hungry he was. At first, there was a comfortable silence, before Rukia set her fork down and asked Äs Nödt a question.

"How did it happen…losing your lips?" She had wondered this for a long time, ever since their first encounter when his mask broke off during their fight back when the war was still being fought. Before she killed him…..

Äs Nödt fell silent.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just…" Rukia was cut off by the sound of Äs's voice.

"No, it's alright. You deserve to know. Back before I joined the Wandenreich, I was a soldier in the German Army, stationed in Afghanistan. On a patrol our vehicle was blown up, I got lucky and only the lower portion of my face was a permanently affected by the fire that consumed the vehicle, in time the rest of the scars healed on their own. I was put in an army hospital, and that's when Yhwach came to me and offered to help me, in exchange I was to serve him. As you know, I accepted." Äs Nödt said.

Rukia fell silent and smiled before replying.

"...It's just like I told you, it's your badge of honor."

Äs Nödt gave a slight chuckle. "Heh, I guess you're right. Rukia…" Äs began. "Thank you…for everything." Äs said sincerely.

A gentle smile made its way across Rukia's lips before the two resumed eating.

The rest of the dinner was filled with a comfortable silence and small talk. Shortly after, Äs Nödt hugged and thanked her for the dinner before putting his mask back on and heading out.

He began walking back to the Embassy but was intercepted by a Soldat who was running toward him.

"Grandmaster! Emperor Ishida has requested your presence at the Silbern! Emergency meeting requiring all Sternritter attendance!" He says.

"I'll be there momentarily, thank you." Äs Nödt replies as he creates a Shadow Portal and heads back into the Silbern.

He arrives in the throne room just minutes later and makes his way through it to the conference room. As he opens the door, he notices that he is the last to arrive. Bazz B, Candice, Giselle, Liltotto, His Majesty, Ryūken, Meninas, and even BG9 were all sitting at the table.

"Just as I assumed, your still alive BG9. Welcome to the new order of the Wandenreich." Äs says as he walks to his seat.

"It's good to be back, _His_ _Majesty_ already told me what's happened. You're the new Grandmaster, and these are the only surviving Sternritter with the exception of the new Sternritter 'D' _and_ our new Chief Medical Officer." BG9 said.

Äs Nödt proceeded to take a seat next to Uryu.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you here on such short notice. As you know, Kirge Opie, Sternritter 'J' is deceased. He commanded the First Jagdarmee. Hueco Mundo is in chaos now that he is gone; no one was left alive to command them in the case of his absence. His heir apparent perished along with him." Uryu says as he places a box on the table. "I have a plan to fix this."

Uryu opens the box. In it was a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a… unique substance. This could only be one thing and one thing only.

The Hōgyoku

Everyone's eyes widened, as they shifted their focus from Uryu to the Hōgyoku.

"Your Majesty! How?! Do you know how the Soul Reapers will react if they find out we have this?!" Bazz B cried out.

"We 'acquired' this as part of our war goals, only one exists and it provides an unimaginable benefit to the Wandenreich. We can use this to bring Sternritter 'J' back, in much the same way Äs Nödt was brought back. We have already collected his body, all I need to do now is _desire_ him back. When that is complete, we can re-establish order in Hueco Mundo." Uryu says as he once again seals the box holding the Hōgyoku.

" _Desire_ him back?" Candice asks with one eyebrow raised.

"That is how the power of the Hōgyoku is channeled, and only a very powerful person can wield its power." Äs Nödt explains with patience as the others stare at her like she's insane for not understanding the significance of the Hōgyoku.

"Thank you Äs Nödt." She smiles at him and then turns to stick her tongue out at everyone else. "Sorry, I missed that class!" Candice tells them sarcastically.

"Your Majesty…" As Nödt continues, ignoring the banter, "the Soul Reapers will eventually find out that this is missing." He states the obvious.

"They won't notice anytime soon, it was in 12th Division, tucked away in a large specimen safe, and with that monster finally taken care of, it will be quite some time before they take notice. First they have to find a worthy replacement for the position of Captain, and let's pray the do a better job this time. If there smart they'll reassign Kisuke Urahara to the position. Although I'm afraid _he_ would take notice far sooner than anyone else would that this is missing." Uryu says with a grin.

A chuckle spread throughout the men, then everyone grows silent, wondering what comes next.

Pushing his chair back, Uryu rises to his feet. "Come gentlemen," he turns to smile at Candice, "…and ladies, we must take care of this now." He signals for the Sternritter to follow him to the morgue in the basement of the Silbern. The morgue was a large, tiled room, circular in design with a large Wandenreich emblem in the center. The body of the Executive Hunting Captain was in a body bag on the top of the center table.

Uryu placed the box on the table next to the Hunting Captain's body and opened it.

"Now let's begin." Uryu placed his hand on the Hōgyoku and closed his eyes. Upon doing so, the Hōgyoku turned a deep black color, and a bright light emanated from it. Everyone held up their arms to shield themselves from the bright light.

A few moments later the light died down. The two half's of Kirge's body had become one once more. His eyes flickered open as he leaned up on his elbows, confusion etched on his face.

"What the hell? How can this be? Am I alive?" He runs one hand down the length of his body before looking at Uryu. " _I was cut in half!_?" Kirge yells as he looks around the room.

"Tsh, that's nothing Kirge! Äs Nödt was shattered into a few thousand pieces and brought back." Bazz B says as he jabs Äs in the ribs, winking up at him at the same time.

Kirge shifts his focus to Bazz B.

"Did we win the war smart ass, or was my sacrifice in vane?"

"Well, now I'm starting to believe we did win, in a few ways at least." Bazz B says as he crosses his arms.

Uryu speaks up. "I'll give you the rundown. Yhwach betray the Sternritter, and went to the Soul Palace with his chosen elites and performed his Auswählen. A few of the survivors, Bazz B, Giselle, and Liltotto decided to betray Yhwach, and joined the Soul Reapers. But they ran into Äs Nödt, who was mistakenly revived. He later joined them. Long story short they decided to honor the fact that I was to be the next Emperor..."

Äs Nödt finish Uryu's sentence. "Now here we are and you have been revived with the Hōgyoku. We need you to re-establish order in Hueco Mundo as soon as possible."

A grin made its way across Kirge's lips as he slid his round spectacles up his nose.

"Well, as long as we still hold the upper hand, I'm fine with the situation. Leave it to me."

"One more thing." Äs Nödt began. "We're in an alliance with the Soul Reapers, but they don't know we have the Hōgyoku, this is something that must be kept secret among the Sternritter."

Kirge's eyes widened behind his spectacles. "We're in an alliance with the Soul Reapers?" He sighed. "Never mind, I can assume why. Now may I change? I have some work to do and unless you expect me to do it in my birthday suit, I will need a uniform before I can even leave this God awful morgue!" He wrinkles his nose. "And what is that God damn smell?"

As the Sternritter begin exiting the room, Bazz B lays a hand on Kirge's shoulder. "That my stinky friend…is you." He chuckles the rest of the way out of the room, and Kirge was pretty sure he heard a few other join in before it was only him and his new Emperor left in the room.

Uryu rolls his eyes before placing a uniform in front of Kirge. "There's a shower through that door." Unable to control himself, he laughs as he leaves the Executive Hunting Captain alone to dress.

A short while later, the Executive Hunting Captain exited the room wearing an identical uniform to the one he wore before his defeat.

"Now then, I shall return to Hueco Mundo and report on the situation soon." Kirge said as he headed off to meet with the First Jagdarmee. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Battle of Hueco Mundo

As Kirge exited the Garganta he breathed a sigh of relief as he emerged back to the grey sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. A land he conquered for the Empire he served so faithfully. He quickly began walking toward Las Noches, and as he went he began thinking of the incredible fact that he was alive, and that the Wandenreich now possesses the Hōgyoku.

"After everything that happened, and the fact that there are so few of us left alive, we still are very powerful." He stops to look around him. "I shall re-establish order to this wasteland." Kirge said to himself.

A few moments later Kirge came upon the ruins of Las Noches, where the surviving Jagdarmee were still camped out. Kirge climbed over a piece of fallen rock and stood were all could see him.

"Is this what I trained you all to do?! Sit around until you're all picked off by the beast of this Hell?!" He yelled, drawing everyone's attention. He almost smiled at their open mouth gaping stares.

"I don't believe it! It's the Executive Hunting Captain!" One of the young Quincy soldiers said.

"It can't be! How!? He was killed!" Another retorted. "He was cut in….."

"I live because it was the wish of our good Emperor and that's all you need to know! I am indeed Kirge Opie, your Executive Hunting Captain! I am here to make sure Hueco Mundo stays under our control, I will whip you all back into the fighting force you once were! I will make sure that the First Jagdarmee is feared throughout Hueco Mundo once more! Now go put down the resistance!" Kirge shouts loud enough for all to hear, Hollows and Quincy's alike.

Smiles spread amongst the soldier's faces, the faces of the First Jagdarmee. They may not know exactly how their commander was back, but they knew it was him. He was who he appeared to be, of that they had no doubt. They immediately followed his order and returned to their squads, everyone running out in separate directions, spreading the word of Kirge Opie's return from the dead by radio to the Quincy still left at their base camp.

Kirge quickly signaled a few squads to follow him and began making his way to where he felt a large increase in spiritual pressure. ' _Something feels off about this, I've never felt this particular spiritual pressure before. What is it?_ ' Kirge's thoughts were interrupted by one of his soldiers.

"I can't believe it's really you Sir, I'm glad that you've returned."

"It's good to be back son, now follow me and stay on alert." Kirge said as he kept walking.

"Aye Sir." The soldier replied.

' _What is this spiritual pressure coming from? It's not Hollow, Quincy, Soul Reaper, or anything living, but there are other Hollows and Arrancars near it. That much I know for sure.'_ Kirge thought to himself.

Within moments, Kirge and the First Jagdarmee came upon exactly what was causing the strange spiritual pressure. In front of them was a large crater in the ground filled with a strange light. Around it stood Hollows and Arrancar alike, but there was a strange figure looking into the light, neither Hollow nor Arrancar, but a Soul. He had brown hair that was held back from his face with a long strand hanging down his forehead. He has brown, menacing eyes and is wearing what appears to be a black one piece suit with two white lines running down the middle. This could only be one person.

Sōsuke Aizen.

"Sir!" One of the Soldiers said quietly.

"I see who it is." Kirge says with a grin. "I'm going to report this to the Silbern."

Kirge slowly touches the microphone built into his glasses and whispers into the air. "Kirge Opie to Silbern. We have a situation."

A few long moments pass before he gets a reply.

"Executive Hunting Captain," A Soldat voice finally responds, "say again."

"Put me through to His Majesty." Kirge said, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

There was another short pause before Kirge heard Uryu speak. "Yes what is it Kirge?"

"Sōsuke Aizen is in Hueco Mundo. There is…" Uryu cut him off.

"Aizen! In Hueco Mundo!" Uryu shouted.

"Correct Your Majesty. There's a crater with a strange light emanating from it. I'm feeling a strange spiritual pressure coming from it. It's like nothing I've felt before." Kirge said with a sigh, frustrated that he couldn't tell his Emperor more.

"I'll send re-enforcements as soon as I can. Do not engage Kirge, that's an order." Uryu said as he calmed down. "Those idiots! You mean to say that those damn Soul Reapers didn't even notice that he had gone missing?!" Uryu said in frustration as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Maybe they did notice and just didn't inform us…like we didn't inform them that we have that special orb." Kirge said, referring to the Hōgyoku.

"Perhaps. Keep Aizen under your supervision, do not lose him. Emperor Ishida over and out."

"Have all squads report to me immediately. Tell them that Sōsuke Aizen and large groups of Hollows and Arrancars are gathered here. There's about to be a major confrontation." Kirge commanded one of the soldier, who passed the news over his two way radio.

A voice spoke up.

"Damn it." Kirge hisses as he rose to his feet. It was a voice he was all too familiar with.

"What the hell! How are you still alive!?" Loly yells angrily as her partner Menoly stars in awe.

"Well! If it isn't my two favorite Arrancar!" Kirge said with a widening grin. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, with the return of Sōsuke Aizen, it was only a matter of time before you two would go crawling back to him." He jerks his head to include the self-proclaimed Lord Aizen who stood eerily quiet beside his gooneys.

Before the two Arrancar can speak, Kirge manifest a 'Jail' around Aizen. It was a cage made up of reishi. The two Arrancar turn their heads to see what happened but are easily cut down by Kirge's Heilig Pfeil which he fired from his saber.

"Take them down boys! Slay them like the dogs they are!" Kirge orders, having no other choice but to send in his Quincy Soldiers.

The Hunting Captain holds back, letting his men do what they do exceptionally well. He locks eyes with Aizen's, and notices a grin on Aizen's lips. A bad feeling starts to form in his gut. ' _That won't hold him back for long. What the hell is he doing here? Performing some sort of ritual? And if that's the case, what kind of ritual?_ ' Kirge thought to himself.

He quickly radios the Silbern, he waits until Uryu picks up.

"They knew we were here, the battles commences, I sure hope you sent for the reinforcements. I can't help but think this freak has something up his sleeve." He says as he continues to focus on the battle.

"I thought Aizen would notice us sooner or later. I was hoping for later. Where is he?" Uryu asks after he assures Kirge help is on its way.

"Serving time, but I don't think it will hold him for long." Kirge replies.

"I understand, just try to hold your position, reinforcements will be there soon, I dispatched the rest of the Sternritter, try to keep your men alive for as long as you can, even if you have to get involved this early on, we can't afford to lose any more Quincy. That's an order." Uryu's confident tone was more serious than usual.

"Understood Your Majesty." Kirge replied. With one more look at Aizen, Kirge decides to join in the battle and readied his Saber.

Kirge casually waltzes into battle, swinging his sword left and right, cutting down Hollow after Hollow, but continues to focus on Aizen, making sure he stays in his 'Jail'. As seconds turn to minutes, the rest of the First Jagdarmee arrives and joins in the battle.

Kirge walks through the battle and up to Aizen.

"Quite the gathering you have here Aizen." Kirge says with an expressionless face.

"I'm glad you like it" Aizen replies, still wearing a slight grin.

"What is it you're doing here. After the war you could have just accepted joining us. I remember Yhwach classified you as a Special War Power. But instead you choose to fight us. Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Bad choice." Kirge said as a grin made its way across his lips.

"It didn't interest me, I have no need to join you. I have my own plans Kirge Opie, as you can see here." Aizen replies.

"Oh? Such as what?" Kirge replies in a surprised tone.

"Take a look." Aizen says as he points to the crater.

As Kirge turns, a column of light shot up into the black sky of Hueco Mundo. He noticed figures walking out of it. They appeared black as night, but as they made their way closer, they were unmistakably recognizable.

Aizen's fallen Espada, alongside his fallen Arrancar.

' _What the Hell?! They we're killed long ago by the Soul Reapers, this is impossible! Where the hell's the re-enforcements I was promised!_ ' Kirge thought to himself.

"Impressive isn't it Quincy." Aizen remarked to the baffled Sternritter.

"How Aizen? How did you do this?" Kirge asked angrily

"How you ask?" Aizen said as the 'Jail' began to disintegrate. "I did this, through a process I created that I like to call the Resurrection."

Just as Kirge was about to says something, a voice called out.

"The reinforcements have arrived!"

Kirge realized it was Bazz B.

"Re-enforcements, smart thinking Hunting Captain. But it will not change the fact that I shall win in the end." Aizen said as the 'Jail' disintegrated entirely and he made his way toward the Espada and Arrancar.

"Go, go!" Bazz B shouted to the Sternritter and Soldat's.

As Aizen walked toward his now gathered army, he opened a Garganta, and all present saw his intended target of invasion….

The Soul Society.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back in the Silbern…

Uryu tried desperately to keep his anger in check, but was losing ground quickly.

"I understand, just try to hold your position, reinforcements will be there soon, I dispatched the rest of the Sternritter, try to keep your men alive for as long as you can, even if you have to get involved this early on, we can't afford to lose any more Quincy. That's an order." Uryu told the Executive Hunting Captain.

Äs Nödt and Ryūken shared a look, unsure of what their next move should be.

"We have to go to the Soul Society, this is unacceptable! Aizen's back and that means more fighting!" Uryu said as he signaled his father and his Grandmaster to follow him as he walked down the halls of the Silbern.

"Your Majesty, what do you believe Aizen's intentions are?" Äs Nödt asked.

"Nothing good, last time he attacked, he was after the Soul King, the Soul King is gone. What else would he want? Why not just live in silence if you're free now? Why bother attacking when there's nothing to gain? Unless…" Uryu paused.

"You don't think he's after…Ichigo Kurosaki?" Äs asked, remembering how much Aizen despised him after losing to him in battle a very long time ago. It was ludicrous to think he would risk all for simple revenge…

"Perhaps, but then why not just take Yhwach up on his offer to join him? Why bother doing it alone? Unless…."

"… his intentions are to take over the Soul Society for himself! That's why he never joined Yhwach!" Äs Nödt finished Uryu's sentence.

"That's the only thing that would make sense at this point, but even with the 13 Court Guard weakened after their war with us, Aizen would need an army to defeat them." Ryūken remarked.

"Aizen's not stupid he would definitely realize that fact. That must be why he's in Hueco Mundo." Äs said with a sigh. "One of the Arrancar escaped into the World of the Living. And that wasn't what had me baffled at the time. It was the fact that it rebelled against Rukia and me before attacking us. I killed it, of course, but thinking back, it may have been connected to Aizen somehow." Äs Nödt told them, remembering that night very clearly. It was the same night he and Rukia had shared their feeling with each other.

"These are all good thoughts, but regardless of our speculations, we need to speak with the Soul Reapers." Uryu says as he comes to a halt. "Äs Nödt, you know the drill." He commands.

"Of course Your Majesty." Äs says as he opens a Shadow Portal.

The three Quincy's made their way through the portal and entered the Soul Society. Most of the buildings were still in ruin, but we're slowly being rebuilt by what remained of the lower level Soul Reapers. As they walked through the Seireitei, they noticed the dirty looks that were shot their way by the surviving Soul Reapers, by both the seated officers overseeing the reconstruction effort, and the lower class Soul Reapers.

"We're still resented here, not surprising in the least." Uryu remarks under his breath, although he found it odd that he felt so much hostility this day.

They made their way toward the Head Captains office in First Divisions Headquarters. The guards let them in and they followed them to the Head Captains office. The office was a large room with an open balcony that had a view of the entire Seireitei. Behind the wooden desk sat Head Captain Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Well now! This is a surprise I didn't think the Emperor of Quincy would come here to visit me! How about some Sake?" Shunsui asked as he clapped for one of his men to bring the refreshment.

"You can cut the act Head Captain, we're here for answers! Why didn't you tell us?" Uryu demanded; his voice furious.

"Whoa, why didn't I tell you what?" Shunsui asked disappointed that the conversation began with such a bad note.

"Aizen! Why was he released? He is in Hueco Mundo and I have my forces engaging his as we speak! He was in your custody and you let him out of the Muken to advance your cause! Why didn't he go back?!" Uryu shouted.

"Aizen's where? I ordered his return, what are these lies you talk about?!" Shunsui turned the tables on the Emperor as he continued. "And while we're talking about underhandedness, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe the Hōgyoku is currently missing isn't it? You wouldn't happen to know where it is at the moment would you Emperor Ishida?"

Uryu's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure. "I have it well guarded back at the Silbern. Don't worry, I have someone watching it day and night. But that's not the issue at the moment. If what you say is correct, then how is it that Aizen is now in Hueco Mundo?"

Shunsui scratched his chin. "That's a good question; I'm not sure. Since you obviously know _where_ he is, how much do you know of his activities right at this moment?"

Ryūken spoke up. "He's in Hueco Mundo performing some kind of ritual. From what we've been told, it involves a crater, and last I heard there was some strange light emanating from it, and the Sternritter reported a strange spiritual pressure. I'd assume he was gathering another Army as well." Ryūken was careful not to name which Sternritter.

Äs spoke up. "We think he's targeting the Soul Society, that he wants to take it over for himself."

"That makes sense. Well gentlemen, it seems we have another invasion on our hands." Shunsui says with a sigh. "And might I add that I am very glad of our recent alliance."

Shunsui no sooner finished his sentence when the sound of a hammer pounding against wood over and over, sounded throughout the Seireitei. It was accompanied by an announcement that surprised all four men.

' _Garganta in the sky! Sōsuke Aizen has returned and is accompanied by Arrancar and Espada! This is not a drill. Man your battle stations!_ '

"Espada!? We killed them all in the battle at Karakura town!" Shunsui shouts in shock.

"I should have known he was there recruiting! How did he raise an army from the dead?! _Damn it_. Äs Nödt, we're going to have to call our troops back to meet us here. I have a feeling they are no longer needed in Hueco Mundo." Uryu turns to Shunsui. "Looks like we're going to fight right along with you Head Captain."

"We're all short-staffed at the moment Your Majesty, so it appears that way. Know that I am grateful." Shunsui says as he takes one last sip of Sake before Flash Stepping toward his fellow Captains.

"Men, lets head out." Uryu says to his father and Äs Nödt as he Hirenkyaku's onto a rooftop. Äs and Ryūken follow right behind him.

Uryu heads to a large vantage point, to get a good view of the soon-to-be battlefield.

"That's an entire army…" Äs says in surprise, not expecting to see such a force.

"Not just any army, those are all the Arrancar and Hollows that served under Aizen, namely the ones that were already killed once." Uryu remarks.

A few moments later, they notice that the re-enforcements they sent to Hueco Mundo arrived in the Soul Society. Uryu, Ryūken, and Äs Nödt went to meet up with them

Bazz B, Liltotto, Giselle, Meninas, BG9, Candice, and Kirge arrive along with a large group of Soldat's.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight eh?" Bazz B said with a grin, excited for the battle.

"The first fight of our alliance with the Soul Reapers, this aught'a be something." Candice said as she rubbed her hands together.

"This is going to be fun! Hahaha!" Giselle said with a sadistic laugh.

"We will terminate all of them, and their families." BG9 said in and emotionless monotone.

"Hollows don't have families dumb ass. They only have their little _groups_." Bazz B remarked.

"Alright that's enough." Äs said. "Let's get serious boys, this isn't going to be a cake walk by any stretch of the imagination."

Shunsui arrived with his fellow Captains, Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako, Kenpachi Zaraki, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Renji and Rukia fell in with their captains along with the other lower level Soul Reapers.

Liltotto spoke up. "Where are your other lieutenants?"

"They're already containing the situation along with other seated officers." Renji said.

"Head Captain." Uryu said, getting Shunsui's attention. "Why don't we go after Aizen?'

Ryūken's eyes widened.

"Uryu!" He had no wish to see his son in battle with Aizen!

The Emperor slightly turned his head before speaking.

"I'll be fine, don't worry father." Uryu said before tuning to face the Head Captain again.

"That sounds like a plan." Shunsui said.

Everyone followed their commander's lead and headed off to engage the Espada and their Fracción.

Uryu and Shunsui alone went to engaged Sōsuke Aizen.

Äs Nödt went to engage whichever Espada he ran into, as he used his Hirenkyaku to get to the battlefield. He sensed the many fights going on, BG9 and Suì-Fēng fought side by side and were engaged with the 7th Espada. ' _Enemies turned allies overnight, ironic_ ' Äs thought to himself. Bazz B and Renji were fighting with the 5th Espada, leaving Rukia and Candice to fight the 8th Espada. ' _Be safe boys….Rukia…_ '

Äs Nödt's stopped, when he noticed an Espada not engaged in combat.

He saw that the Espada noticed him also. He was slender but fairly muscular; he was of average height at 5'6". He has a melancholic appearance, with pale white skin and short black messy hair with part of his bangs falling between his eyes. He also has a black upper lip and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. His eyebrows are distinctively thick. He has teal lines which descend from his eyes in a straight line down his face. His Hollow mask is on the top left side of his head in the shape of a horned helmet and his Hollow hole is located on his sternum. His attire was the typical Arrancar uniform: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, his jacket has longer coattails than the others, and the collar is higher.

"Are you going to be the one to fight me?" He asks in a depressed monotone.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" Äs Nödt remarks as their eyes lock.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuartro Espada." Ulquiorra says.

"I am Äs Nödt, Sternritter 'F'." Äs says, his eyes never leaving the Espada.

Äs Nödt created his reishi thorns and launched them at the Arrancar, only to have the Arrancar used his Sonído to dodge them and appeared behind him. Ulquiorra fired hardened spiritual pressure like a bullet from his fist, otherwise known as 'Bala'. Äs crossed his arms and activated Blut Vene, blocking it. Ulquiorra had a look of surprise on his face, but soon faded back into his usual one of disappointment.

"Impressive Quincy." Ulquiorra says.

Äs Nödt shoots him a bored look. "You're surprised by this Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra pauses before replying. "…No."

He points his finger at the Sternritter before charging and releasing a powerful green Cero upon him. Äs quickly Hirenkyaku's and avoids the blast, appearing to the right of the Espada. He quickly creates reishi thorns and fires them at the Espada. Ulquiorra hardens his skin with his Hierro, but it does little to block the thorns as they dug into Ulquiorra's chest.

As Ulquiorra fell to one knee, Äs walked up to him. Ulquiorra pulled the long reishi thorn out of his chest and gave the Quincy a deadly glare as he tries to heal what he can of his wounds with his regeneration.

"Do you feel it Arrancar?" Äs asked. "The fear that's building within you? That emotion that all living things instinctively feel at one time or another?"

Ulquiorra paused before speaking. "…Fear you ask? No, I do not feel it."

Äs Nödt tilted his head and looked at Ulquiorra with a bored look in his eyes.

Ulquiorra drew his sword and quickly used his Sonído and appeared in front of the Sternritter and took a swing at him. Äs counters with Blut Vene and blocking Ulquiorra's sword with his forearm, but his sword digs in Äs arm a few centimeters. Äs Hirenkyaku's backwards before looking his opponent in the eye.

Ulquiorra looks at the wound Äs caused only a few moments earlier, and notices a black substance left where the wound once was.

"What is this? What was in that thorn Quincy?" Ulquiorra asked.

Äs paused, and waited to see what would happen.

"I asked you a question. Answer…" Ulquiorra's eyes widened as his jaw fell open, as the Sternritter's powers took hold of him.

A smile made its way across Äs's cheek muscles as he began to speak. "I see the fear has taken effect. Do you see? No matter who we are, we all have fears. It's a fact of life. All living things have some fear. Prey fears the hunter. People fear death. Peacekeepers fear war. The process continues. I am that which living thing's fear, the hunter, a war, death itself. Do you see it Arrancar? Your deepest fears coming to life?"

Ulquiorra looked back at him.

"I don't like being backed into a corner, but it seems you've left me no choice."

Ulquiorra redraws his sword, and utters two words. "Imprison Murciélago."

A black and green burst of spiritual energy falls around Ulquiorra like green rain. Large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers on top of his head, with two large horns that extend outward to the sides, then towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

He quickly flies upward.

Äs looks at him. "This is your Resurrección. Impressive. I'm sure Kirge would love to recruit you into the service of the Wandenreich. I'll take the time to ask. Would you care to join us?"

Ulquiorra looks back at him with a glare. "I only serve Lord Aizen. No one else!"

Äs began walking toward him his eyes met the ground, reading his reishi thorns. "Well, that's a shame" Äs looked up, his eyes meeting Ulquiorra's "If I let you live, I hope you'll reconsider."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Final Battle

Ulquiorra fell silent at the Quincy's words. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Äs Nödt made the first move. He quickly used Hirenkyaku and appeared behind Ulquiorra and fired his reishi thorns. Ulquiorra turned to face the Quincy and fired his Cero. Äs activated his Blut Vene, and crosses his arms. The Cero sends him flying through the air and he lands far back and hits a wall. ' _Damn, that hurt, I've got to watch out when he does that_ ' Äs thought to himself as he stood back up. Out of seemingly no were, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him and held a green javelin and threw it at Äs.

Äs immediately used Hirenkyaku and narrowly missed the blast. Ulquiorra looks at him.

"Your reflexes are impressive." He says.

Äs merely looks back at him. ' _Damn it. I can't hold back for much longer. I'll have to use my Vollständig soon or I'll wind up dead…again._ ' He thought to himself.

Before he can think on it more, Ulquiorra appears behind him swinging his javelin. Äs Hirenkyaku's behind him and forms a longsword. The blade is black as night and forty inches long; the guard was the emblem of the Wandenreich, ' _I hate using swords and bows, but it appears I have no choice._ ' Äs rarely ever fought with anything but his reishi thorns, but when he needed to, he would. He quickly swung at the Espada; Ulquiorra leaned back and swung at Äs who blocked his swing. They both jumped back.

"A longsword? Why choose to use it now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't use it unless I have to, I've never been good with a sword. I'm better at impaling." Äs replied.

Äs wasted no time using Hirenkyaku and appearing in front of Ulquiorra and taking a swing at him, Ulquiorra raised his hand to block the Quincy's blade but Äs's blade cut threw his hand and across his chest. Ulquiorra's eyes widen at the sight and Sonído's backwards. He quickly regenerates his hand before glaring back at the Quincy. Ulquiorra notices a grin making its way across the Quincy's cheek's and looks down, and notices the same black substance that appeared on him earlier.

Ulquiorra fell to his knees. ' _What is this? This substance that makes me see that which I fear and doubt everything?_ '

Before he knew it, Äs had used Hirenkyaku and appeared in front of him and cocked his head to the left.

"Your power is impressive Quincy, never have I seen anything like it. You've left me no choice." Ulquiorra said as he rose to his feet.

Äs looked back at him as he raised his head. "What do you mean Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra simply looked at him with pitying eyes before uttering "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa"

Green spiritual pressure swarmed around Ulquiorra like a tornado, engulfing him. When it died down, his long white coat is gone revealing his slender white torso and his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole appears to be dripping black blood-like liquid. His waist was covered in black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turned black. Ulquiorra's mask was completely gone and he has two large bat ears complimented by a long and thin black tail.

Äs Nödt looked at him in awe. ' _Since when did Arrancars have two releases? How could he have unlocked it?_ ' He thought to himself.

Ulquiorra wasted no time in engaging the Quincy; he used his black tail to grab Äs around the neck and then threw him against a wall before pointing his finger at him and charging his Cero.

"I will show you true despair Quincy. Cero Oscuras."

Äs activated Blut Vene, as he was sent through several buildings until he hit a wall that stopped him. He slowly stood back up but fell to his knees again and noticed his mask was blown off by the Cero. He slowly inhaled and exhaled. ' _What_ t _he hell was that? God damn that was the worst feeling in the world_ ' He slowly stood back up.

By then Ulquiorra was already there and watched the Sternritter struggle to get up before speaking.

"You don't die easy. You survived a point blank shot of my Cero Oscuras. Why not play dead?"

"Don't offend me Arrancar. I've already died once and I don't intend to die again." Äs said harshly.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said.

Äs Nödt realized he couldn't beat Ulquiorra in his state and finally decided to use his Vollständig. He slowly rolled back his left eye, revealing the emblem of the Wandenreich. A column of blue light surrounded him.

When he emerged, a stream of blood was pouring from each eye; there was a cloak with a line of stitches running down the middle. The cloak is very tight-fitting, revealing Äs' gaunt torso. His eyes are completely rolled up, and his forearms are covered in a black substance. His wings are barely visible and resemble circles of barbed wire attached to his back.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at what he saw.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Hahaha! This is my Vollständig! Tatarforas!" Äs said in a joyful tone.

Ulquiorra soon noticed that he could move and he began getting the same feeling he felt when he was struck with Äs's weapons.

"What is this?" He asked.

"By simply seeing me in this form, you are induced with limitless fear Arrancar!" Äs said.

Ulquiorra paused, and tried with all his might to move until he finally was able to put some distance between him and the Quincy. He quickly formed another javelin and looked the Quincy in the eye. He struggled to throw his javelin, until what seemed like an eternity, he finally released it, causing a massive explosion that turned an entire block into nothing but ruble, only to discover that Äs had already appeared behind him without warning. Ulquiorra attempted a Bala but Äs impaled him with a reishi thorn within seconds.

Äs Nödt walked over to his opponent who was now lying on the ground. The fear had worked its way through Ulquiorra's body and taken control of him, and knocked him out. Äs Nödt saw the potential in Ulquiorra, and decided it was best if he was kept alive, to recruit him into the Wandenreich with the other Arrancar.

Äs soon reverted back to his normal form and threw his hooded cloak back on. Ulquiorra also reverted back to his normal Human form. Äs picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and made his way toward the other Sternritter.

As he was walking, he looked up in the sky and noticed that Uryu and Shunsui we're still fighting Aizen and it was still at a standstill. Kirge came up to him.

"Ahh, Äs! You survived! Good! Who's that you've got with you?" He asked excitedly.

"Espada number four. Ulquiorra Cifer, I think he'll make a good addition to our Arrancar Army." Äs said as he leaned Ulquiorra against a wall.

"Recruiting Arrancars is my job Grandmaster. Are you trying to steal my position?" Kirge asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha. No Kirge. But beware, this one has two releases." Äs said.

"Two? Impressive, an Arrancar like that is next to impossible to find! Needless to say he isn't expendable like the others. Nice job Äs!" Kirge said excitedly.

"Thank you. So who did you fight?"

"A bunch of Fraccions. Killed them obviously. " Kirge said with a sigh. "You just got to fight the only Arrancar with two releases you lucky bastard!"

"Well as the Grandmaster I have to be able to fight the strong. I'm not too sure how the Emperor and the Head Captain will be able to take on Aizen. The last time he fought the Captains, he nearly killed them all, we may have to step in." Äs says.

Kirge put his hand on Äs shoulder. "If the Emperor volunteered to do this, we have to have faith in him. He's the Emperor of the Wandenreich; he used the Hōgyoku to bring me back from the dead. Have faith in him. If he really can't handle it, we'll all join in. From what I can tell, most of the fights are coming to an end, pretty much everyone had to use their Vollständig or Bankai in the fight, so everyone going to be pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, I know. We should rest while we can. Wait until everyone gets here. As for Ulquiorra, we'll just have to keep him with us until the battle is over." Äs said as he sat down and leaned himself against the wall next to the Arrancar who was still unconscious.

A few moments later, he heard a voice calling to him, and the sound of running footsteps.

"Äs! Äs!" A battered and wounded Rukia called out.

Äs Nödt stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the small Soul Reaper, not caring who saw them.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said as he held her close to him.

Rukia gently smiled. "I'm glad you're ok too."

Kirge looked at the two, confusion written across his face just as Candice rounded the corner.

"Sheesh Rukia, you could have slowed down a bit. I mean seriously…" She paused at the odd sight, and her jaw slowly hit the ground.

They were soon followed by Renji and Bazz B who arrived after their fight with the 5th Espada.

"Damn, I didn't think you we're that good a fighter Bazz B! I'm impress…" Renji stopped mid-sentence, a frown on his face.

A grin made its way across Bazz B's lips, as he started clapping. "Well I didn't think that was possible! Good job Äs!"

Äs chuckled, as he placed his hand on Rukia's forehead, brushing her hair back away from her flushed face.

Renji spoke up in dismay. "Rukia that doesn't mean what I think it means does it?! You're not seriously…"

Rukia let go of Äs and spoke up. "Of course it does Renji!"

Renji gave a shocked look. "Do you have any idea how mad the Captain will be if he finds out!"

Äs spoke up. "I'll talk to him; after all, we did just help _save_ the Soul Society this time."

Candice spoke up. "So that means… Äs and that Soul Reaper Rukia are a _thing_?"

Bazz B rubbed his forehead at Candice's inability to follow the conversation. "No Catnipp it just means they're _really_ good friends that's all. Of course they're a thing dumbass! Did you even listen to the conversation?!"

"Well I'm sorry my listening skills aren't up to perfection Bazz B!" Candice retorted.

Bazz B rubbed his forehead and sighed before he took notice of the still passed out Arrancar. "Hey what's that thing doing here? Hey Kirge did you think he was worth recruiting or something?"

"No, Äs did. This one has two releases. He'd be a good fighter." Kirge replied.

"He caused that huge explosion that took out that whole sect of the Seireitei. I took care of him and made sure he didn't throw another one." Äs said as he sighed. "Hey Kirge, could you Jail him until the battles over and we can return to the Silbern?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of it." Kirge said in a bored voice.

"So that was this bastard eh?" Renji said.

"Yes, that's the one." Äs said as he looked up at the fight going on between Aizen and the leader of the Wandenreich and Soul Reapers. Shunsui could not use his Bankai; however he did activate his Shikai. He could tell that Uryu was about to go into his Vollständig. He fired an arrow into the sky directly above him, when the arrow exploded; it rained reishi around him which soon erupted into a column of blue light around him. When he immerged, he did not look much different, he wore the same Wandenreich Emperor attire, but he had angel wing, with a golden Quincy Zeichen crown floating above his head.

"So that's his Vollständig." Äs said in awe.

Bazz B walked over and stood next to Äs. "Damn, I never thought I would see the kid's Vollständig. The Vollständig of the Emperor"

* * *

Hello again! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who stuck with my story this long and those of you who've read this far, the next chapter I will post will be the final one of this story, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Final Peace

Most of the battles have ceased at this point as all attention is shifted towards the battle going on between Aizen and the newly allied Quincy Emperor and Soul Reaper Head Captain. Whether they were Arrancars, Soul Reapers, or Quincy's, all watched the spectacle of this battle. They could tell that all three men were tired from the battle, and ready to end it.

"So this is the Vollständig of the Quincy Emperor? I'm impressed. Not only do you have one, but it appears different from the others I've heard about, and to have one at such a young age is phenomenal. You are truly interesting Uryu Ishida." Aizen said as he looked at the Emperor.

Uryu merely looked at Aizen with a deadly glare.

Shunsui looked at the magnificent sight with a smile, unsure of what the Quincy Emperor had in mind.

Uryu formed a long white bow with a ring around were he grips it and releases the arrow. Uryu quickly uses Hirenkyaku and appears behind Aizen and unleashes a Licht Regen. Aizen Flash Steps out of the way and appears behind the Emperor. Uryu quickly spins which cause his wings to cut through Aizen's abdomen. Shunsui takes advantage of this and swings at Aizen with his dual swords, but he just barely Flash Steps out of the way.

"Your wings…they're quite lethal, I didn't expect that, very good." Aizen said as he placed a hand on his wound. "You've left me no choice then."

Suddenly, both Uryu and Shunsui saw the sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear around them and encase them, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, they hear Aizen speaking an incantation.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"

Uryu quickly wraps his wings around himself for protection as multiple spears close in on the two men head-to-toe. As the box faded away, Uryu rushed to the mortally wounded Shunsui, and helped him to stand. As Shunsui stood, he noticed the very frustrated Sōsuke Aizen that now stood before him.

"It's over Aizen, you should finish your sentence and be done with it. This fight has gone on too long and I'm getting tired of playing games with you." Uryu said as he looked his opponent in the eye.

"How did you escape my Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi with absolutely no injury!? Such feats are not possible!" He shouts in anger.

"I am the Emperor of the Wandenreich; it would be an embarrassment if I didn't. Aizen, now I'll give you one last chance to surrender to us. Admit your defeat!" Uryu replied with a sinister grin.

Aizen finally regains composure. "Why don't we give it one last final blow? That will make things much easier. We'll put every last ounce of energy and strength in this final move."

"Alright Aizen." Uryu says as he readies his bow.

Aizen prepared to focus and fire his spiritual pressure at the Quincy. Moments later, the two began to charge at each other, Uryu released his barrage of arrows and Aizen shot out his spiritual pressure, when the two forces collided, it caused a massive explosion of light. Uryu couldn't see past the light, but as it died down, he saw a blooded and battered Aizen standing before him.

"You've lost Aizen; I'll let the Soul Reapers deal with you. I have enough to worry about." Uryu said as he turned and walked away as Shunsui's men surrounded Aizen.

Shunsui called out to him. "Your Majesty!"

Uryu stopped as the Head Captain walked up to him.

"That was quite an impressive display there. I'm surprised. Someone as young as you able to defeat Aizen, I understand the powers an Emperor has but, still, it's phenomenal that you've learned to use them with such skill at your age."

Uryu smiled. "Thank you for the compliment Head Captain, and may I say that we wouldn't be here celebrating this victory without your help. I couldn't have beaten Aizen without your help. Let's remember this battle as a day when our two people became closer allies, and better friends."

Shunsui smiled back. "You're too kind Emperor Ishida! I couldn't agree with you more! Let's celebrate with Sake!"

Uryu chuckle. "No thank you Head Captain. I'm still classified as a minor. But I have a better idea, why don't we celebrate with a feast to commemorate our victory?"

Shunsui scratched his chin. "Hmm. I suppose that's a good idea. Who shall host?"

"We're already in the Soul Society, so you shall host." Uryu replied with a sly smile.

Shunsui sighed. "Alright, makes sense. I'll tell the cooks to start cooking." Shunsui said as he walked off. "And don't be late when you hear the dinner bell either!"

* * *

Äs Nödt leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, Bazz B did the same, sensing the fight between Uryu, Shunsui and Aizen was over. Kirge, Candice, Renji, and Rukia sensed it as well and sighed in relief.

"Looks like our Emperor truly is worthy of the throne." Bazz B remarked. "You were right to choose him. I think we can rest easy now."

"Indeed. We can truly start to rebuild. And soon we can reveal our existence to the Quincy in the World of the Living." Äs said.

Bazz B grinned. "Yeah… hell, maybe the Emperor will marry you to that Soul Reaper, like when kings married their daughters and sons to prevent wars! I remember those days."

Äs gave him a deadpan stare before sighing. "I don't think it will happen like that. But you actually have a point, a marriage like that _would_ improve our relation with the Soul Reapers."

Byakuya, Suì-Fēng, and BG9 soon approached the group.

Bazz B grinned. "Hey Grandmaster, this is your chance to tell your girlfriends brother about that marriage idea!"

Byakuya immediately turned his attention to Bazz B. "What marriage?"

Äs gave Bazz B an 'I'm going to kill you' look before jumping into the lion's den.

"First off, we haven't even discussed the thought of marriage… yet. Second, Byakuya" Rukia came to Äs Nödt's side and grabbed his hand as they gazed into each other's eyes. "that does mean I'm in love your sister…do you have a problem with that?"

Byakuya's face was beat red with anger. All the old prejudices came to the surface, but Renji spoke up in an attempt to calm his Captain down.

"Captain I know this seems bad but in time this can…" Byakuya cut him off.

"I understand." He said as he took a deep breath as he turned to his sister. "Am I to assume you feel the same way?" He asks her.

Rukia blushes as she simply nods her head at her brother and Byakuya can see the truth of it in her eyes.

"As much as I may oppose a relationship like this, I will not forbid it. The Quincy have proven themselves and the Head Captain seems to think we can work with them. But I want you to promise me something Äs Nödt. You must protect Rukia with your life."

Äs Nödt smiles beneath his mask. "That is a promise I intend to keep, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Just as Äs Nödt makes that promise, a Hell Butterfly landed on the fingers of every Captain present in their group.

"A Captains meeting." Byakuya said. "It's about today's events." His gaze passes over everyone present and then comes to rest on the two love birds. "I will see you all at the feast."

Byakuya walked off without another word.

Rukia looked at her brother as he walked away. A tear fell down her chin, "Thank you brother…" She said silently to herself as her hand gripped Äs Nödt's even tighter, smiling through her tears when he looked down at her tenderly. She never wanted to let go of him…..

* * *

The final chapter of Rebirth is here! I really enjoyed writing this, and I want to give a special thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. He really helped me out, and gave me great advice and reviews. So thank you very much!


End file.
